The New Girl
by salsa3344
Summary: Maya St. Germain moves into Ali's house next door to Spencer. Ali moved to CA & Aria returned to Iceland. Emily&Hanna return from their summers in Texas&New York while Spencer&Maya have become fast friends. What will happen when Emily&Hanna come home to find the new girl invading their group...No -A. No Aria. Some Ali. And Emily has yet to come out...Romance/Humor/Drama of course!
1. Maya and Spencer

"**The New Girl****"**

**Starring: Maya St. Germain, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin**

**Maya St. Germain moves into Ali's house. Ali has moved to California and will not be in this story. Aria stayed in Iceland so she will not be in this story and neither will –A.**

**Hope you like this new story.**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Maya & Spencer**

**Emily POV**

_It's the summer before our senior year and I've missed my friends so much! I've been in Texas for all of July and almost three weeks in August but luckily I get to fly home to start swim practice and see the girls! I know you're all probably thinking I'm a horrible person for wanting to be in Rosewood but there's only so much to do in Texas with your parents. I need my girl time. I can't wait to see Spencer and Hanna. But it makes me sad to think that Alison and Aria won't be around for senior year. It was always the five of us and I can't imagine anyone else taking their places…_

_I decided to surprise Spencer since Hanna's still in New York with her mom. She'll be back at the end of the week though and then it will be the three of us, like the Three Musketeers, only female and up to no good! I really do feel I need to let loose this year, I mean, its senior year and anything goes in senior year, right? _

_Accept the fact that I've been dating this boy named Ben for almost a year and every time he tries to touch me anywhere womanly, I find an excuse to leave or move his hand somewhere else. I'm just not that into him and I'm surprised he put up with me for this long. So I did what I had to do right before I left for the summer, I broke up with him. It felt right and I kinda think he was relieved. I have a feeling he had something going on, on the side with Mona. I can't confirm it but let's just say it wouldn't surprise me one bit. And to be honest, I'm actually quite relieved too. I've decided that this year Emily Fields is going to be single. I just hope she doesn't stay single…_

_Ya see, I've been struggling with my sexuality and have yet to come out. I don't think Spencer, Hanna, Aria or Ali even have a clue that I like girls, that I really like girls. It's funny, I thought maybe I would have a crush on one of them but it's not like that. We're besties and I don't wanna ruin that. Our friendship works because it's strictly platonic. But dare I say I have crushed on some girls but would never have the nerve to approach them openly, not yet anyway, definitely one day though…_

_There's this one girl on my swim team, her name is Paige and I think she's into me and we're super competitive which can sometimes cloud a person's judgment. I know she's checking me out when I'm changing which makes me a little uncomfortable but I like that I can draw the attention of other girls. The only thing about Paige is that she's super manly and I'm not attracted to that at all. I think she would be categorized as a soft butch. I'm nowhere near anything butch. I guess I would be classified as a femme and I'm really attracted to other femmes too…_

_I would like to come out to my friends when it's the right time but for now I'm comfortable being this Emily. I just hope sooner rather than later I can be the real Emily. Maybe senior year will somehow alter the universe so that I can accept who I am. It's hard enough not ever experiencing love because you're too afraid to share your feelings with a girl because she might shoot you down hard. I would be devastated if that happened. I just need to have faith that I will finally accept my truth. And then I have to convince my parents to accept it. I'm not looking forward to that. Maybe they'll be cool with it but I highly doubt it… _

_To give an example or what I have to deal with, I used my debit card to open a Netflix account just so I could watch "Orange Is The New Black". My parents would never in a million years let me watch that and I would never watch it with them. I have to say, that show has taught me a lot about what two girls can do with each other and I'm getting a little tired of doing it to myself. Ha ha! But sadly it's so true! _

_Well, I'm all unpacked and my mom said I could stay out late tonight at Spencer's hanging with her and Hanna. I check my full length mirror and see reflecting back at me one smokin' hot Filipino teenager! I'm sure to catch someone's eye this school year; I just hope it's the eye of an incredibly hot and super amazing girl who is fine with keeping us a secret! So I take a long look, short shorts-check; tight kind of see through yellow t shirt-check; cute sandals- check; flowy dark mane-check; lotioned body-check; light caramel skin dewy and healthy-check; sweet floral perfume-check! You're probably wondering why I would want to draw the attention of my friends. It's not that, it's that I'll be walking over and I wouldn't mind being noticed for once. I ran everyday while I was in Texas and participated in a teen boot camp so I would not only be strong for swimming but be fit for whatever comes my way…_

_I yell goodbye to my mom as I slip out the front door with my small purse over my shoulder. I walk with my head high, shoulders back and a new found confidence. And just as I had hoped some passing cars honk their horns but when the high school boys yell out their window something about my pussy I begin to regret putting myself out there. My head falls down because I'm embarrassed by what they said to me and I quicken my pace suddenly feeling like it's taking me forever to get there. But because I wasn't paying attention to the cars going by and I crossed my arms over my chest, I made it to Spencer's with little fanfare…_

_Well, there it is the Hastings residence. I take a deep breath letting it out slowly and as I approach nearer and nearer to their door I can hear them already laughing and carrying on just like we used to. This makes me smile wide as I take the door knob in my hand turning it to let myself in…_

_They don't even notice me standing there as I gently close the door behind me. But that's not Hanna carrying on with Spencer it's a new girl. I've never seen her before and quite frankly I can't take my eyes off of her. She's absolutely beautiful! Exquisite! Oh my god, I'm blushing, I can feel myself getting all warm and flushed. Shit. They'll know! I have to get a hold of myself! And as I try desperately to control my breathing, I begin to memorize every inch of her… _

_She has long dark straight hair that she tosses back and forth as she laughs and what a sexy laugh it is! It's all kind of deep and throaty making me tingle all over. And her body is as feminine as you can get with her slender frame and curves in all the right places especially at her back side! She's African American with a rather light skin tone, I'm guessing she might be of mixed ethnicity. Her skin is glowing and her arms, rather her guns are perfectly sculpted. The backs of her legs have nice muscle tone and even though she's leaning over the kitchen counter, she looks probably about five feet four inches maybe four or five inches shorter than me. And she's barefoot. I could definitely see myself rubbing her feet or even playing footsy with her… _

_Whoa Em! You don't even know who she is! But I want to know. I want to know all about her. And just as I'm eye sexing her gorgeousness, she reaches for Spencer who is keeping something from her and as she does this her shirt rides up exposing more of her sexiness. Her smooth skin tone makes me lick my lips especially when she flops over the counter forcing her ass toward me. It's kismet. I think. It's as though she's calling me to her. And as my thoughts of what else she might be hiding underneath those clothes fill my head, my eyelids begin to get heavy making me drift away even further…_

I must have let out a deep sigh because all of sudden they stop their antics and Spencer says, "Emily! You're back!"

_And she rushes over to put me in a Spencer bear hug. I hug her back almost as big and close my eyes for only a quick second because I don't want to miss any of this beautiful creature. Spencer and I keep hugging but I cannot look away and I don't want to look away from her. She smiles a perfectly straight white teeth smile and her eyes shimmer in the short distance between us. She's wearing a black scoop neck tank top exposing her cleavage and I have absolutely no problem with that! Her shirt has yet to fall back down after reaching over the countertop. Her stomach is flat with slight definition keeping her abs looking very feminine, femme…_

"Emily I missed you!"

_I snap out of my gaze hoping I didn't give off any gayness by staring too long. Oh god, please don't think I'm gay and be uncomfortable around me. Please! _

"Em?'

"Oh my god Spencer, I missed you so much too! I thought you would be lonely without us but I see you made a new friend," I'm having trouble controlling my eye sex hoping she didn't see me!

"I can't wait for you to meet her!" She drags me over to the new girl and I'm standing right in front of her almost too close for comfort.

"Emily this is Maya St. Germain. Maya this is Emily Fields one of my besties."

_I smile and attempt to say a soft, "Hi." But before it even comes out of my mouth she's wrapping her arms around me moving her hands up and down my back making me kind of light headed and she says, _

"Oh Emily, I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

_And something comes over me and I hug her back pressing her lightly against me. I think I might have made a little sound too! Oh no I hope she didn't hear that!_

_But I think she did because she giggles which makes me giggle too._

"Spence you never said your friend was so beautiful! Dayum, I think I'm gonna really like it here in Rosewood," she tilts her head and winks.

_What? What just happened? I'm all flustered! I don't know what to say! Spencer help!_

"Maya, you're too funny. Don't scare Emily away now. She's just kidding Em, she does stuff like that. It's like she tries to see how uncomfortable she can actually make someone."

"Spence, that's not true!"

"Well you did it to me on that couch over there!"

"I wiped chocolate off the corner of your mouth, so what!"

"I know, I'm just teasing!"

_And they laugh so I join in not really getting what's happening right now because I'm still thinking about what she said to me._

"So Maya, Emily's on the swim team."

"Are you now?" she eye sexes me like not even trying to hide it eye sexing me!

"Is that why you came home early?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I start practice next week."

"That's perfect!" she says.

"Why is that perfect?" I ask looking at Maya who shrugs her shoulders.

"Because Hanna is coming home just in time for the weekend so we can have a before Senior Year sleepover! It's gonna be so much fun," she looks over to Maya, "And you better be there too," she practically scolds.

Maya lifts her gaze to me, "Are you going?"

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it. I never miss our end of summer sleepovers," I smile but I have to look away because she's looking so deeply into my eyes. _What is happening?_

"We'll set up in the barn away from the parents and stay up all night talking and catching up and…"

"Drinking…there will be alcohol there right?" she questions Spencer.

"It wouldn't be a sleepover without it!"

_Just then Maya's cell phone rings, she mouths it's her parents and I can't stop staring at her mouth. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I lick my lips unknowingly._

"Hey Em, ya thirsty?" Spencer asks.

"Hmm? What?"

"You're licking your lips, are you thirsty?"

Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed, "Yeah I guess maybe I am. I'll have some water."

_She walks over to the fridge to get me a glass of water as Maya hangs up her phone._

"Ugh, I have to go. My mom wants me to practice."

"Practice?" I ask.

"I play the cello and if I don't practice she gets on my case so I better go so she won't have an excuse to keep me from sleeping with you this weekend."

_What? What did you say? Sleep with me? I'm on fire!_

"Just kidding Em, I'll keep my hands to myself if you will," she winks.

"I'll see ya later Maya, you fresh thang you!" Spencer looks over her shoulder as she calls out to her.

"Fresh is good Spencer!" she waves with her back to her.

"Oh, it was nice meeting you Maya. I guess I'll see ya around," I smile hopefully.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too," she kisses me on the cheek with a, "Mwah!"

_I wasn't expecting that! But I liked it! Is she gay? Does she have super gaydar? I don't know what's happening to me? I thought I was ready for this but I'm not!_

_She walks out the door with a sash shay across the driveway to her house. _

"What was that?" I question Spencer.

"What do you mean?"

"Does she always come off so strong? Is she gay or something?"

"Maya? She's just playful. Don't read into anything. As far as her being gay, I never thought to ask. I think she just likes who she likes. And that's why I love being around her. She doesn't pretend to be someone she's not."

"I guess."

"You like her though right?"

"Yeah, I mean she seems fun."

"She is but she's a really good friend too," she leans over the counter handing me a glass of water.

"So you too got close over the summer?"

"We did. All you guys left me and when she moved in so I went over and introduced myself and helped her unpack. We've been inseparable ever since."

"Oh."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I just wish I could've been here too cuz now I feel like I'm playing catch up. Like you guys have these inside jokes that go right over my head."

"I'm sorry Em, I wasn't thinking. But I'm telling you, you'll catch up fast. She's contagious. I can't get enough of her and I'm sure you won't get enough of her either."

_I sip my water thinking I hope I don't ever get enough of her but then reality slaps me in the face. How can I never get enough of her when I can't even be honest about who I am and how she made me feel? There's no doubting it. I'm gay. But she can't know. I would be so embarrassed if I started falling for her and she was just being playful. Oh Emily, get it together! You just met. You're friends. That's all…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Maybe…**_

_**Do you want more?**_


	2. Music to Our Ears

"**The New Girl****"**

**Yes, I categorized this story as Romance/Drama and I wanted to add Humor only it wouldn't let me. I picked Drama over Humor because Emily hasn't come out yet but when she does it will be nothing to laugh about.**

**And to the reviewer who said I use "Totally and completely" in all my stories. Actually I only use it in "Emaya Forever Done Right" along with "you own my heart." I only use the "Mmmm" thing playfully between the two in "Bianshay by Request" and I only use "forever and for always" and "tomorrow and forever" in "Soul Mates". That's how I keep the stories straight but I'm so glad you remembered I even used those words! YAY to YOU! ;)**

_*******I switched her instrument to the cello cuz I think I can do more with that. **_

_******I changed it in Chapter One too! **_

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I sip my water thinking I hope I don't ever get enough of her but then reality slaps me in the face. How can I never get enough of her when I can't even be honest about who I am and how she made me feel? There's no doubting it. I'm gay. But she can't know. I would be so embarrassed if I started falling for her and she was just being playful. Oh Emily, get it together! You just met. You're friends. That's all…_

**Chapter 2: Music to Our Ears**

"Come on!" Spencer gestures upstairs.

"Why? What's going on?" I question her suspiciously.

"I don't want to miss it," she gives me a 'let's go' look.

"Miss what?" I get up leaving my mostly finished glass of water on the granite countertop.

Spencer hurries up the stairs, "Maya."

_Maya? What the hell is going on?_

_I follow her._

_She's already by her window opening it, letting a nice breeze pass through._

"What are you doing Spencer?"

"Whenever Maya goes home to practice I sit up in my room with the window open and listen. She's so good! Like really good. She makes me want to listen to classical music all the time," she closes her eyes as though she's listening to her play but she hasn't even started yet.

"She's seriously that good?" I need her to snap out of it.

"Yeah," she drops her hands to her sides lightly smacking her skinny white girl legs, "Hey I'll show you all the pictures we took this summer while she plays. It'll be fun," she smiles flipping up her laptop to log on and show me all the fun she and Maya had without me. _Sad face._

"I would love to see what the two of you were up to without me. And Hanna," I quickly add hoping she didn't notice I paused.

_She plops down across the bed on her belly facing her window. I lie down just like she is next to her and then I hear it. Maya's window is open too so the music carries right into Spencer's window._

"I told you. Isn't she amazing!" Spencer closes her eyes again looking up at nothing.

_I look at her kind of annoyed by the lucky bitch because she got to spend all summer with her! What am I thinking! I just met the girl! Christ Emily, they're just friends!_

_I shake my head out of my jealous thoughts and when I do I'm mesmerized by the sound coming from Maya's bedroom. _

"She really is good isn't she?"

"I told you."

"So you did this everyday over the summer? You would come up to your room and listen to her play through your open windows?" _Damn lucky bitch!_

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You really are one lucky bitch! But I mean that in the nicest way!" I laugh a bit forcefully.

"Jel-lo much Em," she gives me a playful wink.

"Ha ha. I just mean it's nice that you get to appreciate something she obviously loves to do. It's so nice and relaxing." _I think I covered well!_

"That, it is. So before we get too relaxed I wanna show you what we did all summer together," she clicks on her folder marked Me & Maya. _How gay! Oh my god, I need to stop, they're just friends. I'm the one who's gay!_

_And wouldn't you know it the first pic is the two of them in a selfie making duck face. Then they're laughing hysterically. Then there's a pic of her lying on her belly on Spencer's bed reading with her legs bent and crossed at her ankles. It looks like she's wearing pajamas. No fucking way! They had sleepovers in Spencer's bed! Really lucky bitch!_

"You two had a sleepover here?"

"Yeah. There was something wrong with the plumbing at her house so she slept over for like a week while her parents stayed in the city." _She __**is**__ a lucky bitch! I can't say it enough!_

"Does she snore?"

"No, but she's a wicked cuddle monster."

"Cuddle monster?" My mouth drops and I don't even realize it_. She's not just a lucky bitch she's a fuckin' lucky bitch!_

_I catch myself and close my mouth unable to get the image out of my head. But it's not Spencer she's cuddling with, it's me. Mmmmm, cuddle monster, the images consume me._

"Oh and here we are at the lake. Look at her in that bikini. She's so fuckin' hot!"

"What?" I quickly snap out of my thoughts surprised by Spencer noticing a girl's hotness. "Let me see."

_She's doing her sash shay thing she does out of the lake. She shakes her head from side to side. Her hands push her sleek hair back tossing it behind her as the water drips down her smooth toffee skin. Her barely there black bikini leaves nothing for the imagination. And I'm eternally grateful! _

_I want to touch the screen with my fingertips and it takes every bit of self-restraint I have __**not **__to____touch it. Spencer got to play with that all summer! Fuck me! She took a million shots of her coming out of the lake! Should I be worried? Nah, I should be deeply indebted to her! _

_And then there are lots of pictures of the two of them in their bikini's and someone's taking a picture of Spencer putting lotion on Maya and Maya putting lotion on Spencer. God damn! Super fuckin' lucky bitch!_

"Who's taking the pictures?"

"Oh Alex. He hung out with us two." _You mean us threesome? _

"You guys are so good together! That's awesome! I love Alex. He's so nice and you can tell he really loves you." _Was that too much?_

"Yeah he does. And I love him too. He's the best! We spent a lot of time together the three of us and we all got along."

"You said Maya likes who she likes so Maya, like doesn't have a boyfriend?" _Please say no, please say no!_

"Nope. She's so funny, she's like I would so date your boyfriend if you weren't dating him! She was definitely crushing when they first met. I think he even made her blush! She likes a little ethnic flava!"

_My head pops up! I'm ethnic flava!_

"But no, we're good. She's really respectful of our relationship and that's why it's so easy to be around her. I don't ever have to worry about her trying anything. She would never do that. That's the kind of person Maya St. Germain is, so I really do hope you guys become great friends too!"

"I'd like that. She seems fun and playful and I think I need some of that in my life right now," I drop my head so she can't see the massive grin on my face.

"She is. She's tons of fun but even more than that she's a good friend. You can count on her. You really can."

"I'm glad for you Spencer. She sounds like the real deal and I would love to get to know her better." _That didn't sound too gay did it? Shit._

"She is the real deal."

"So, the three of you spent most of the summer together?"

"At the beginning, yes but Alex went to Florida to train with a tennis pro and won't be back til after school starts," she sounds kind of sad. "And that's why Maya and I got so close. She's a rock, always there when you need her no matter what! I love that about her."

"That's good you had someone to turn to."

"Yeah, it's been great."

"Well then I definitely can't wait to know more about the fabulous Maya St. Germain according to Spencer!" I laugh.

"Oh you'll have plenty of time to get to know more about the fabulous Maya St. Germain according to me cuz she's coming back over when she's finished and we're gonna get a pizza and watch movies til late. You're staying right?"

_I wouldn't miss it for the world! Watch the lip licking Em, careful!_

"Yeah sure. It'll be fun."

_She shows me more pics of the two of them and Alex while the beautiful sounds flow from her skillful hands and her smooth slender fingers. _

_Oh how I would love for her to be playing me with those smooth slender fingers. I can feel my face getting warm. I have got to knock this off! But I need what Alex and Spencer have. I need to be touched by someone who wants to touch me and who wants to love me! And I can't help but picture that person to be Maya but alas, we're just friends…_

"So that was our summer of fun! Whadaya think?"

"It looks like you guys had a really good time. I just kinda wish I could've been here. That definitely beats Teen Fitness Boot Camp any day of the week," I laugh.

"Don't worry Em, now that you're here, we'll include you in all our shenanigans!"

_As the music fades, Spencer and I finish looking at the pictures and catching up on our summer. About fifteen minutes pass as we lie on her bed still on our bellies laughing and remembering the good ole days with the girls. But little do we know someone is sneaking up the stairs to surprise us._

_While Spencer gets up to put her laptop away on her desk with her back to me and the door that person enters her bedroom. I cross my arms in front of me resting my chin against them while I wait for Spencer to be done. And then it happens! A body pounces on top of me pinning me to Spencer's bed!_

"What the fuck!" I scream startling Spencer who quickly turns around and starts pointing and laughing at me!

I have no idea what's going on until this sexy little purr whispers into my ear, "Did you enjoy the free concert?" she presses her body against me taking my hair with those smooth slender fingers moving it off my face, over my opposite shoulder.

"You scared the fuck out of me!" I laugh. "And yes I enjoyed it very much!" I turn my head back to look at her and she's so fucking close to me.

_I grab my lips with my teeth sucking them in, biting them then releasing them and they bounce back. She watches me. She stares at my mouth. I'm getting really hot. Please don't let her feel me lusting for her! Oh please don't! And just as I fear my body will give me away, she kisses my cheek, again with a "Mwah!" and slides off to lie next to me. She rolls onto her back and says,_

"Let's get this par-tay started bitches!"

_And practically at the same time we all break out in a thunderous boom of laughter! _

"Maya! You're crazy!"

"I'm just playin'," she looks at me and winks. _I'm fucked or more accurately, I so want to be fucked!_

_Spencer orders the pizza and we go downstairs to see what's on Netflix._

"Oh my god, have you guys seen "Orange Is the New Black? I love that show!" Maya exhilarates.

"I love that show too! I didn't know what to expect and it's so good. I love all the backstories and getting to know the characters! But some of the stories are truly heartbreaking," I sigh.

"I like the boobs. There are lots of boobs. You can't get enough boobs! Am I right!"

_She and Spencer start cracking up and it kind of breaks my heart._

Maya gets up and plops herself down next to me on the couch, "I'm kidding Em. I guess we really do need to hang out more so you get to know my sense of humor. I didn't mean to offend you and I'm sorry if I did," she takes my face in her hands so I'll look up at her.

_And all I see are these kind sincere eyes which tell me she really didn't mean to make me uncomfortable._

"I'm sorry," she says kissing my cheek again! "Mwah! You're a great girl Em!" _She called me Em! I'm tingling all over, all over, if you get what I'm saying! Hee hee!_

_She releases me drawing Spencer into the conversation who sits on the couch next to me on the other side. The two of them talk so fast to each other like they have their own secret language. And all I can do is sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. I think I'm gonna like this ride a lot!_

_The pizza comes and we hound it! Maya acts like she's known us for years and makes no bones about moaning every time she takes a bite. I can barely contain myself cuz every bite she takes is super sexy! I really like it! Don't lick your lips! Don't do it Em!_

"So, Maya, I showed Em all the pictures we took over the summer and she wishes she was with us."

"You did? Aww, that's so sweet." _Head tilt. Wink. Me blushing. Dammit!_

"Oh and by the way don't be surprised by Maya's lack of modesty at the sleepover, ha ha!"

"Spencer!" she throws a piece of pizza crust at her.

"What! Em, she takes a shower and walks around naked."

"Oh please Spence, you love it!"

_What are they doing? I want in! I want in!_

"We're all girls here so what's the big deal anyway! Loser!"

"Oh I'm the loser am I?"

_They laugh their laugh. I want to laugh their laugh but somehow that doesn't strike me as funny._

"If Maya is confident about herself and her body then why can't she lack a little modesty?" _That gets their attention and when Maya looks at me, bam! Head tilt! Wink!_

_But then her eyes widen and she smiles kinda shyly. Shit. Did I just mess up?_

_Think fast! Think fast!_

"Towels are for pussies," I very nonchalantly say.

_Now we're all laughing that laugh. And it feels really good!_

"Spencer is a pussy! Spencer is a pussy!" Maya chants and we all keel over with laughter.

"Oh my god, stop, please, my sides are killing me!"

_And we laugh some more! And we laugh some more! And I'm beginning to feel like I'm part of this Spenya thing! Maybe Spenyaly! Yeah, Spenyaly. But when Hanna comes back it will be Spenyalya! Until one day when we can no longer fight our feelings for one another we'll separate into Mayaly. No. Emya. No. Emaya! Yes Emaya! And I grin 'a cat that swallowed the canary' kind of grin!_

"Whatcha thinkin' about Em?" _I love it when she calls me Em!_

"Yeah **Em**," Spencer purposefully exaggerates, "what're you so happy about." _Quick Fields what __**are**__ you thinking about!_

"Just how, just how much fun we're gonna have hanging out this year." _Please buy it!_

_Maya turns her head slightly and narrows one eye at me smiling. It's like she's 'Hmmming' what I said not sure if I'm being upfront with her. She's right about that but I have the right to keep things to myself. The biggest thing being who I really am… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**So you approve…good to know…and thank you for all the lovely reviews. It means a lot when you take the time to do that for me! Besides, I like reviews as much as you like my stories! HaHa! So can I get 30 more reviews? LOL ;)**_

_**If you guys have twitter will you please follow me thesalsa3344. And please tweet to the universe that Emaya is alive and well in FanFiction! I have 17 stories but there are so many more out there! Thanks! ;)**_

_******I always liked Alex the best with Spencer! And he works better for this story!**_


	3. Getting to Know You

"**The New Girl****"**

**Wow! Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews! I'm really glad I can give you something to read that you enjoy and it makes me happy to do it! **

**And please continue reviewing, it helps me to know that you're still with me!**

**You might even want to consider creating your own fanfiction account so you can favorite and follow all the Emaya stories you love to read whether they be mine or someone else's! Just sayin'! ;)**

**To the reviewer who would like to know the ages of the characters, I'm going to say that Alex is 18; Spencer, Hanna and Maya are 17; Emily is 16. I think making her younger works in this story. She will turn 17 in late fall, November or December. Any preferences as to when you would like her birthday to be? **

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just how, just how much fun we're gonna have hanging out this year." _Please buy it!_

_Maya turns her head slightly and narrows one eye at me smiling. It's like she's 'Hmmming' what I said not sure if I'm being upfront with her. She's right about that but I have the right to keep things to myself. The biggest thing being who I really am… _

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

_After the movie we say our goodbyes and I'm about to leave but Maya stops me._

"Em, I didn't see your car when I came over so how are you getting home?" _She actually looks concerned which makes my insides tingle. I can't get over how she makes me feel and we literally just met!_

"Oh, I walked over. It's not far."

"But it's dark now. I don't like that you're walking home alone at night_." Wow! She really is concerned! I have to really control my urge to pucker my lips and close my eyes in the hopes she'll kiss me!_

"She's right Em, I'll drive you home," Spencer wakes me from my temporary insanity.

"No, Spence, I'll take her," Maya slides her hand up and down my arm. _Chills!_

"Maya, its fine, I can do it." _Spencer she said she would do it!_

"No really, let me. It will give us a chance to talk one on one so I can see if she's into me."

_Into me? Goosebumps! Oh shit, what is she saying!_

"What the freshness Maya!" Spencer laughs.

"You know what I meant." _Do we?_

"Maya, I'm into you as friends and Emily will be into you as friends too." _No, not as friends!_

"What **are** you the conversation police?" We laugh cuz it's sort of funny. "So I skipped a few words, what of it," she winks at me.

"You don't want to send out mixed signals, now do you?" Spencer challenges.

"I'm not," she looks directly into my eyes. _What the fuck is happening!_ "Emily knows what I meant. Don't you?" _She's asking me? Like for me to say something out loud!_

"Sure." _That's all I got. I want her to be into me but I don't know if that's what she meant. I'm so confused right now! Please just somebody take me home!_

"Spence, I got this. Em, you ready?" Her hand reaches up to squeeze my shoulder and continues all the way down to my fingertips. Leaving a trail of electricity coursing through my veins!

I hug Spencer, "Thank you so much. I had such a great time catching up with you." I let her go and look at my beautiful new friend, "And I had a great time getting to know you Maya. I had a lot of fun tonight. I missed that."

"Aww, you're too cute for words," Maya says again with her signature, "Mwah!"

_Maya and Spencer hug each other and it bothers me but it shouldn't. They're just friends! _

_We walk over to Maya's and I can feel her checking me out or at least I think she is but I'm afraid to look. What if she is and we make eye contact! That would be so awkward! Wouldn't it?_

"I'm just gonna run in and get my keys. You can get in if you want. I'll be right back." She bounces into her house. _And what a bounce it is!_

I turn towards the driveway and my mouth drops to the ground, "Damn! That's a nice ride."

_I walk over to the passenger side letting myself into her blue two door convertible sports car. This is awesome! I relax into her soft leather seats leaning my head back against the headrest with images of speeding down the highway to…who cares! She's driving with one hand on the wheel and one hand on my bare leg tapping my inner thigh! And my hand sits on her shoulder gently massaging it between my thumb and fingers. Our hair blows back and she looks at me and I look at her and…_

_The car door slams shut scaring the shit out of me!_

"Huh!" I cry out!

"Whoa, relax it's just me. Damn girl where were you just now and what were you doing and who were you doing it with?!" she laughs.

"What? Oh nothing. I was…I was just admiring your car. It's amazing!" _Just like you._

_My eyes shift from her to the floor cuz I'm so afraid she'll see something in them that I'm not ready for her to see. We just met. She's a flirt. I, I can't say anything. Not yet, anyway…_

_She puts the car in reverse and instead of using her rearview mirror she places her hand behind my headrest, moving her body towards me to look out the back window with her head rather close to me. I can smell her pepperminty breath. Did she swallow a few breath mints just for me? Nah. I know I shouldn't but I can't resist studying her again. Those long eyelashes, those sexy lips-mmm and oh that plump bottom one, that incredibly sculpted arm, her slender neck, her cute C cup breasts, her flat tummy, her toned legs…I have to shake my head back to reality. Do you think she knew I was looking? Oh god, please don't let her think that! I'd be so embarrassed!_

She turns back around and puts the car in drive, "Oh my god, I didn't even think to ask. Am I going in the right direction?" _That was too cute!_

"Oh yeah, I'm just up the street."

"You live close. Good to know," she keeps her face forward so I'm not sure what she meant by that because I can't see her eyes. _I just hope it's the reason I'm hoping it is!_

_I point to my house and she pulls into my driveway putting her car in park. I release my seatbelt and just as I'm about to get out of the car and thank her she starts talking. I stop and look at her._

"Em?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." _Oh my god, what could she possibly want to ask me! I'm so nervous! _

_I start rubbing my hands together._

"You look really good."

"That's not a question."

She laughs, "I'm getting to it. You're not dressed to hang out with friends. You're dressed to turn heads. You definitely turned mine." _What! What did she say! Did she really say that or did I just hear what I wanted to hear!_

"I did?"

"So, tell me, what was this all about?" She gestures with her hand up and down my body.

I take a deep breath and I open up to her like I've known her forever, "I guess after being in Texas and really taking care of my body I felt like I was ready to share it with whoever might appreciate all the work I put into looking like this."

"Oh, you're appreciated alright, don't even give that a second thought," she winks.

_I look down at my fidgeting hands to smile not wanting her to see what her words to do me._

"So, I left the house with my head held high but by the time I got to Spencer's it was hanging low."

_She senses my distress putting her hand on my shoulder massaging it just like I did to her in my thoughts._

"Why? What happened?" She squeezes my shoulder before taking her hand away. _But I don't want you to take your hand away!_

I look up at her shyly, "Just some high school boys yelling embarrassing things to me out the window. You know, about certain parts of my body in a nasty kind of way. It made me feel ugly."

"Oh Em," she lifts my chin to look at her, "Listen, don't let a couple of assholes make you doubt yourself." She takes her hand back and I keep my chin up.

"Yeah but…"

"No yeah buts, you have a smokin' hot body and if you want to share it with the rest of us then I say more power to ya! Take their assholeness as a complement and don't let people like that make you afraid to be who you were meant to be, your true self." _What? Is there a hidden message in there? Does she know I'm gay? Am I being that obvious?_

"Thanks Maya. I really appreciate you saying that."

_And then she does it._

"Mwah!" right on my cheek! _God I could love her!_

I force myself to come back to the now and say, "Can I ask **you** something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Are you your true self?"

"Wow, getting deep are we?" she winks. _I flutter._

"You don't have to answer, I mean, we've only known each other for a day."

"I** will** answer and I thought it was a great day!" _Wink. I'm so done._ "Yes, I am my true self. I like what I like and that's about it." _But what does that mean? Are you gay? Do you like me?_

"So you don't shy away from stuff like those boys."

"I would've told them to fuck off cuz nobody's gonna fuck a bunch of assholes!"

_I look at her surprised by her candor though I don't know why anymore and we bust out laughing!_

"Thanks Maya. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime Em. Don't be a stranger. Mwah." _Wink. Smile. Done._

I let myself out of her car and walk to the other side, "Bye Maya," I give her a quick wave before turning around to go inside with a bounce in my step. _Will she notice my bounce like I noticed hers?_

And just when I think she doesn't, I hear, "See ya beautiful! Now that's what they should've said! Head high Em, head high!"

_And then she's gone and I must be a thousand shades of pink. But that's okay because the way she said it, it made me feel confident about how I look. She noticed me! I'm happy, happier than I've been in forever!_

_I crawl into bed thinking about her. That's all I can think about. I fall asleep and I dream dreams I shouldn't be dreaming. Damn I need to stop reading "…The College Years" FanFiction! Nah! I smile a fulfilled smile and continue my escape into the world of my truth…_

_My phone is vibrating on my night table. What the fuck! It's so early, I think. _

I grab my phone and answer it with a zombied, "Hello."

"Damn, someone's not a morning person is she!"

_That voice! I know that voice! _

"MMMaya?"

"Good morning sunshine! I hope you don't mind the wakeup call but Spencer gave me your number. I hope that was okay."

I scoot up against my pillows, "Yeah, yeah, of course it's okay."

"Anyway, how else am I supposed to get to know you?" _Is this real?_ "You sound tired. I woke you didn't I."

"It's fine. I guess I was in a deep sleep. I barely heard my phone."

"Oh, maybe you were dreaming. About me!" she laughs. _But I was. And it's not funny. Sad face._

"Maybe." _Whoa, where did that come from! Shit!_

"Ha ha! Damn you were quick on that! I like it! Oh and maybe I was dreaming about you! See, I can be quick too!" _What does that mean! __**Was**__ she dreaming about me?! Sad face turns to happy face!_

_I'm sitting up now running my fingers through my hair feeling a little nervous._

"So get your ass out of bed! I'll be there in half an hour so you better be ready!"

_My head pops up! I'm kneeling on top of my mattress! What! She's coming over right now!_

"You are? You are not."

"Hmmm? Are you doubting me? Well I guess you'll find out soon enough!"

"Wait!" I cry. "Where are you taking me?"

"Breakfast at The Brew and then the lake. So wear your bikini under your shorts and shirt." _Just the two of us?_

"But what about Spencer?"

"Oh, she had to go to Philly for the day to visit Melissa with her parents so I guess you have me all to yourself!" _I have you all to myself! YAY! Thank you Spencer!_

_I fall back onto my bed twirling my hair with my finger smiling, smiling real big!_

"Are you there? Hello?"

"Yes, yeah, I'm here."

"Well, you better get ta gettin' cuz now you only have twenty-eight minutes. Bye Em."

"Bye." _Maya! Maya! Maya!_

_I race to the shower washing everything especially down there, I mean, I always wash down there but I'm really washing down there, I don't know why, I just am! I wash my hair and shave my legs and underarms and down there. Gotta have a smooth down there, fine, pussy! Why? I don't know. I just have to! I'm not saying she's gonna put her hand anywhere near there but __**I **__am as soon as I get home!_

_I put on my smallest bikini-white, my shortest shorts-white this time, my tightest tank top-light blue, my sandals, my beach bag with towel, brush, deodorant and suntan lotion. Please rub lotion on me!_

**Ding dong.**

_She's here! I race down the stairs barely able to contain my excitement!_

_I open the door!_

My smile fades, "Hanna?"

"Well, hello to you too. Nice welcome Em," She pushes passed me into the house.

"Sorry. How are you?" We hug.

"I'm back and ready to do anything with anyone besides my mom," she rolls her eyes.

"Hanna!"

"What! We spent practically the whole summer together. I need a break from gingy." _Did she really just say that?_

"Well, I'm going to the lake." _With Maya so you need to go like now._

"The lake! I wanna go!"

"But my ride will be here any second."

"No worries. I'm already wearing my suit under this," she lifts her shirt. "And my bag's in my car. I thought you and I could go to the lake but this is even better! I'll go get my stuff!" _No fucking way!_

_Hanna grabs her bag, locks her car, and puts her sunglasses on ready to ruin everything!_

She starts walking back to the house when Maya pulls up. The car engine draws her attention, "Hey is that your ride? Damn that's nice! I call shotgun!" _I wish I __**had**__ a shotgun!_

_I can't even believe this is happening right now!_

"I'll wait in the car with your ride. Does she have a name?"

"Maya. Maya St. Germain."

"Cool. I'll introduce myself. Em, hurry up! Get your stuff and let's go!"

_I grab my bag and lock the door behind me. I flip flop super annoyed to the car. Don't get me wrong, I love Hanna to death. And it might come to that! But this was supposed to be my day with Maya, just me, just me and Maya…_

"Hey Em, I didn't know we were gonna have company but like I say the more the merrier!" _And like I say,_ "_Yee fuckin' haw!"_

"Thanks for letting me tagalong."

"No problem. It was bound to happen sooner or later and I'm glad we'll get to know each other before the sleepover," Maya reminds us. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh yeah, the end of summer sleepover! What what!" _Raise the fuckin' roof already! Whatever!_

"Em, throw your stuff in the back. Here, let me get out for ya." _Wink. Melt. Done._

_She opens her door stepping out of the car to push her seat down for me. I scan her up and down. It's impossible not to!_

"There," she holds out her hand and helps me climb into the back of her car._ I really could love her!_

"Thanks."

"You okay back there?"

"Yeah its fine."

"Well you know the rule," Maya says.

"Rule?" Hanna asks.

"You get shotgun there. Em gets shotgun back." _Wink. Done._

"Fine with me! Let's go girls!" Hanna shouts!

_Maya gets back in her car and off we go to The Brew and then the lake on our first official outing together…with Hanna. _

_Sad face…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**So, what do you think about Hanna? Haha!**_


	4. The Lake

"**The New Girl****"**

**Thanks for all those reviews! I'm thrilled to have so many in such a short time!**

**To the reviewer who requested an Emaya G!P Fanfiction, I had no idea what that was so I had to ask someone. I'm so naïve! I think their story is beautiful the way it is ;)**

**If I feel differently in the future, you'll know! ;)**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Maya gets back in her car and off we go to The Brew and then the lake on our first official outing together…with Hanna. _

_Sad face…_

**Chapter 4: The Lake**

**Emily POV**

_I'm very quiet when we arrive at The Brew. I guess I'm more disappointed than I thought I would be. I feel bad too because I adore Hanna! But today, today, I was supposed to adore Maya. Only Maya!_

_Hanna is chatting up a storm capturing Maya's full attention. They're laughing and carrying on while I throw in a fake laugh here and there. I sip my latte and pretend to care…_

"I'm going to the girls' room before we leave. Does anyone have to go?" Hanna asks. _Don't fall in! On second thought…_

"Can you manage on your own?" Maya laughs.

"Yes I can. I don't need a buddy, this time," she smirks as she gets up to leave the table. _Finally, alone!_

"Hey Em, you're kinda quiet? Is everything alright?" Maya asks placing her hand over my forearm squeezing gently. Goosebumps travel up and down my arm from her touch. I'm mesmerized by her smile and the kindness in her eyes and then she winks snapping me out of it, giving me one last squeeze before she takes her hand away. _Maya, please don't! I want your hand there! I want your hand everywhere!_

"I'm just a little tired I guess but I'll be fine as soon as we get to the lake."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" she takes a sip from her cup. _Why can't I be that cup!_

_I'm feeling the warmth return to my body now that I have a few minutes of alone time with Maya._

"I need to swim. I didn't do as much as I would have liked in Texas. I miss it."

"Well, make sure you save a swim for me," she winks and sips. _I flit, I flutter._

I slip out of the booth as Hanna returns, "Are you sure you can keep up?"

"Keep up with what?" Hanna asks interrupting our conversation.

"Nothing, let's just get going so we can get a good spot," I walk away a few steps ahead of them but within earshot peeking over my shoulder to see her reaction.

"That was weird," Hanna remarks.

"No, that was a challenge," Maya gets up, tosses her cup and saunters towards me almost daring me to look away. My head drops and with it my big shy smile. _What is wrong with me! Girl, get a grip!_

Maya finds a great parking space that won't get us blocked in when we decide to leave. She shuts off the engine, gets out, and pushes her seat forward holding her hand out for me, "Ready babe." _What? What did she call me? Babe! Oh my god! Did she really just call me babe!_

_I do a sort of parted lips kind of smile cuz I have to take a breath to calm myself. When I take her hand, our eyes lock and it's as if Hanna is a figment of my imagination. I just wish she actually was! _

_I'm so entranced by her soft brown eyes I'm not paying attention to my feet. It's as if on cue, I stumble out of the car into her arms. Oh my god! What do I do! _

I don't need to wonder because I can hear Hanna cackling, "Bah ha ha ha! Nice trip Em!"

_I'm completely embarrassed. And I'm still in her arms and I don't know what to do. And she's not letting go! _

She helps me regain my balance, "Em, are you okay?" she says with her silky sweet Maya voice. _I am now._

"I'm fine, really, just a little embarrassed, that's all."

"Aww, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've flipped then flopped a few times myself." We laugh and it feels really good and I don't feel embarrassed anymore. And then she says, "You can count on me to catch you if you ever fall again. Mwah!" _She mwahs! I melt! Happy face! I don't know how she does it but she does! _

_We find a great place by the lake with some big rocks hiding us somewhat. We lay out the blanket for all of us to share. Maya lays her towel on the end and as I'm getting mine out of my bag Hanna lays hers down next to Maya's! What the panty blocker! _

_I lay my towel down on the other side of Hanna. I pull off my tank top. I shimmy out of my shorts. And grab my goggles. _

_There's a barrage of whistles from a bunch of horny high school boys but the only person I want to notice me isn't…_

"Going swimming already? Don't worry Em I'll keep Maya company. She won't even know you're gone," she laughs. _So not funny!_

_I just walk away blocking everything out but the water in front of me. _

"Em, want some company?" Maya yells but I'm in a zone. _I need to be alone._

**Maya POV**

"Hanna, is she okay?" I ask not so sure if she is emotionally, but physically I think she's just fine.

"Who? Emily? Of course she's okay. She would choose water over you or anyone any day." _Really?_

"Oh. I didn't realize." _Too bad._

"Don't worry about it. Emily is one with the water like Spencer is one with Alex and I'm one with Caleb. Who are you one with?" She asks seemingly innocently but something tells me Hanna knows exactly what she's doing.

"No one." _At least not anymore._

"Girl, we need to find you a buddy, if you know what I mean! Ha ha!" _I thought I had one if you know what I mean!_

"Wow, she's going out far!"

"She always does. I think she likes the solitude. I told you she's one with the water."

"But I thought Spencer said something about a boyfriend."

"Ben? More like swim pal. She was never one with him." _Good to know._

"What do you mean?"

"She was with him but she wasn't. You could tell her heart wasn't in it. She wasted almost a year of making out with someone she wasn't really attracted to." _Hmmm._

"Really? That's quite a commitment for someone who wasn't really into it."

"No shit! Right! I told her so many times get rid of him! She needs someone who makes her tingle all over and Ben definitely didn't do that!" _Tingle all over. One with…_

_We continue getting to know each other as we apply sunscreen helping each other with our backs getting whistles and invitations for threesomes. Guys can be such jerks!_

_She tells me about her and Caleb. They sound solid just like Spencer and Alex. I'm happy for her and for Spencer. I've played around a lot and I'd kinda like to know what that's like, to be one with…_

"Hanna, she's been out there a couple hours. How the hell does she do it?"

"She's fine."

"But the sun's been beating the hell out of her."

"I'm telling you, she's fine."

"I'm not so sure. Maybe we should go check on her." _We really should go check on her._

"You mean actually go in the lake?"

"Ahh, yeah?"

"No fucking way! You can't see the bottom! That's so gross!"

"Well, I'm going to make sure she's okay," I get up half expecting Hanna to change her mind.

"Have at it. Hey there's Mona, catch ya later!" _She's a piece of work! I have to laugh to myself cuz, I mean, how can you not like Hanna!_

_I stroll towards the water to a chorus of more whistles and hey mamas. Assholes. I walk into the lake, deeper and deeper. I dive. I swim out to Emily._

_I finally reach her. She just changed direction and is swimming back towards me. She's using long graceful_ _strokes. Her body is a vessel of elegance. I lose myself in her beauty until her arm cuts through the water splashing me! I wipe the excess water out of my eyes and swim after her. I haven't been out as long as she has so I'm able to catch up easily. I'm beside her stroke for stroke. But I have to stop her. This is too much even for her…_

_I get ready and put my arm over her back pulling her towards me. She freaks in the water. I call her name…_

"Emily, Emily! It's Maya!"

_She flails her arms until finally she realizes who I am. _

"Maya? Maya! What are you doing?"

"Em, I came to get you."

_We're treading water._

"But why? I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Maya."

**Emily POV**

"Em, you took off so fast you didn't put any sunscreen on. Just cuz you have a delicious caramel skin tone doesn't mean you can go without protecting yourself." _Did she just say I'm delicious!_

"I wasn't thinking."

"No, no you weren't. Let's swim back to shore and get some lotion on those poor shoulders of yours," she swims closer to me, she gently caresses each one. _Lotion? Did she just say she's going to put lotion on me!_

"Where's Hanna?"

"As soon as I mentioned swimming out to you to make sure you're okay she bolted." _You swam out to me to make sure I'm okay! Awww! _"She saw a friend of hers and took off. I think her name is Mona."

"That sounds like Hanna!" I laugh. _She laughs. We laugh together._

"Come on Em let's go so I can heal you." _Heal me? Heal me!_

_We swim back stroke for stroke. I could get used to this. I can't stop smiling! We stand up walking the rest of the way out of the water. The two of us, side by side, like a couple?_

_Everyone's looking. And I want so badly to take her hand in mine and give a rousing fuck you to all those ogling us!_

_But then something amazing happens. Maya takes __**my**__ hand! I can't look at her! I just can't! So I just do what I do…I keep my head down and smile…_

"Okay Emily, on your stomach right now so I can lube you up!" _What? Lube? Me? Up? Oh god._

_I lie on my belly with my arms by my side. She kneels down next to me. But before she touches me she says,_

"Em, you don't mind if I untie your top do you?" _Huh? What?_ "I want to make sure I cover all of you." _Cover? All of me? Gulp!_

"Yeah sure. Whatever you need." _Whatever you want! _She takes the end of the string of my bikini top pulling slowly like she's undressing me…for her. _I wish!_

"There, all bare, so I won't miss a spot!" she says with that sweetness of hers. _I want her sweetness!_

_I hear the splat of the lotion in her hand and I wait. I wait still, unmoving, trying desperately not to feel._

_And then…_

_Her hands lay flat on my back. She glides them effortlessly along my spine up to my shoulders blades and just like that her hands are gone._ _That's it? That's all I get!_

"Em?"

I turn my head to the side laying it on the towel, "Yeah?"

"This position is kind of awkward for me. I feel like I might fall on you and I don't want to do that." _I do!_

"Okay, you don't have to finish."

"No, it's not that. I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna straddle you so I don't startle you." _You're gonna…huh? _And she does. She's kneeling over me. Until she's not cuz she settles her bottom on the cleft of mine!_ Oh shit! Thank god we're mostly blocked by the rocks!_

_She takes the lotion squeezing it directly onto my back this time causing a shiver to run throughout my body. _

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

_Her hands spread the lotion all over my back while I float away to a place I don't want to come back from!_

_The delicate touch of her fingers and the palms of her hands skim from the middle of my back to my shoulders and when she gets to my shoulders her bottom lifts up and when she slides them back to the middle her bottom rests against me. Up and down, up and down…Please don't take me away from this place!_

"You have great skin, Em. It's so healthy. It's nice."_ It's nice? What does that mean!_

_Once again her hands travel to my shoulders but this time she doesn't go back. Instead she unties the bikini string from around my neck letting the entire piece lay flat against my towel. Without hesitation, I move my arms away from my body, making room for what I don't know. Or do I?_

"Just relax Em." She leans over me placing her arms on either side of me for balance. I can feel her breath over my ear, "I told you I wouldn't let you fall." _Ahuh…_

_More lotion. More touching. _

_Her hands glide over my shoulders. She's being so gentle. I can tell I really did burn. But her touch soothes me. Her hands sneak down my sides. Is she going to side boob me? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

_As if on cue, her fingertips graze my breast and I think I might pass out! It was such a natural movement that I don't think anyone who might be making an effort to watch even noticed. But I did!_

_It felt, it felt perfect!_

"Almost done Em." _No, not almost done!_

_She gets off my back kneeling next to me on Hanna's towel. She ties my top behind my neck and at my mid-back. What could she possibly still need to…ohhh!_

_Her fingertips slip under my bottoms caressing my skin just above my cheeks rubbing lotion back and forth so gently. So sensuously. So innocently? She pulls her hand away and fixes my bottoms making sure that I'm not exposing myself to anyone. _

_I'm in so much like! I'm in so much trouble!_

She lies down on her side next to me on Hanna's towel. She props her head up and says, "You were an excellent patient Em but you're gonna need something more for those shoulders," she smiles. _ More of your hands on me!_

"Hey guys! What did I miss!" Hanna bounds onto Maya's towel sitting back on her heels.

Our gaze is broken from her loudness, "I got a little burned so Maya put some lotion on me."

"Let me see!" she gets on all fours so she's hovering over Maya. "Oh my god Em! You're seriously sunburned!" _Really Hanna, you had to crawl over her to say that!_ _You better be moving yourself!_

"I told you she needed saving," Maya scolds playfully.

"Well, I'm glad, you went after her then!" she laughs sitting back on her heels. _Good girl!_

"Gee, thanks Hanna," I laugh too and pretty soon we're all laughing.

"But anyway, my mom is like a major horticulturalist so she actually hired like a plant sitter while we were in New York. We have a couple aloe plants so when we're ready to go we can stop at my house and I can put some pure aloe on those shoulders for you." _Maya can put some pure aloe on those shoulders for me!_

"I think that's a really good idea Em. Aloe can do wonders for you." _You can do wonders for me!_

"Well now that that's settled let's eat!"

"I'm kinda hungry too and Em after that swimming display I bet you're famished." _Yeah,_ f_amished…_

_We pig out at the concessions. We're actually having a really nice time, all three of us! Okay, yeah I said it, me, Maya and Hanna, are having a blast!_

_But unfortunately I speak too soon cuz Noel comes up behind me and grabs my shoulders and I scream!_

He takes his hands away fast, "What, what did I do?"

"Em, are you okay?" Maya rushes to my side. _ Happy face!_

"Sorry Noel, I have a sunburn and you just reminded me how bad it really is."

"Emily, I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it Noel. You didn't know. I'll be fine."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, really we've got it covered."

"Maybe we should go to my house and get that aloe now." _Wow, Hanna's being…mature._

"She's right. Oh and I'm Maya by the way," she smiles.

Noel takes her hand, brings it to his lips and kisses it, "It's nice to meet you Maya." He stares a little too long for my liking. _Don't get any ideas Noel or…_

"We should go," I interrupt whatever it is I'm interrupting.

"Yeah, come on Em, let's get our stuff," Hanna says.

Maya gently takes her hand from Noel, "See ya around?"

"Yeah, see ya around. Em, I really am sorry," he says about to touch my shoulders again.

_I flinch._

"I'm such an idiot. Em, feel better," he says walking away but holding his gaze on Maya. She doesn't seem to mind. She actually seems to like it. I guess I read things wrong between us. _Sad face._

But then, she takes my hand leading me to our things, "Let's get that aloe on you. I told you I would heal you and I told you I won't let you fall." _She winks! I melt as usual! She's holding my hand again! Happy face!_

_Once we have all our stuff packed and we're ready to go, I smile and silently yell, "Shotgun!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**As always thank you for the reviews! Hope you didn't mind that I borrowed from them! ;)**_


	5. Aloe! Maya! Sleepover! Panic!

"**The New Girl****"**

**Only two days have passed since chapter one so they aren't getting together anytime soon. But I don't think you'll mind… ;)**

**I decided to only italicize what Emily's reactions are. I think this will be easier on the reader, at least I hope it will be…**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But then, she takes my hand leading me to our things, "Let's get that aloe on you. I told you I would heal you and I told you I won't let you fall." _She winks! I melt as usual! She's holding my hand again! Happy face!_

_Once we have all our stuff packed and we're ready to go, I smile and silently yell, "Shotgun!"_

**Chapter 5: Aloe! Maya! Sleepover! Panic!**

**Emily POV**

"Fine."

Hanna's on the phone with her mom and it sounds heated. Maya and I look at each other curiously and smile because we so badly want to know what they're talking about. _At least I __**think**__ that's why we're smiling…_

"Mom, I said fine. I just have to pick up my car at Emily's."

Again we make eye contact but this time we arch our eyebrows at exactly the same moment and then open our mouths in surprise of the other's reaction! _We "o" each other! Yes!_

"We're almost at her house but Emily and Maya are gonna havta follow me home."

Maya has to keep her eyes on the road but I don't! I watch as her hair blows wildly behind her and every once in a while she'll slip her hair behind her right ear, but only her right ear with her left hand firmly wrapped around the steering wheel. I can't help but notice her chiseled arms, so strong yet dainty. I follow down her arm to her slight wrists and her long, slender fingers. I think she senses me studying her because she smiles a bit shyly for Maya. _Do you think I'm getting to her?!_

"Why? Because I said so."

We both snap a look back at Hanna shocked at the way she's talking to her mom! She shrugs her shoulders and mouths, _"What?"_

"Okay, okay sorry!"

Maya and I both give her an approving look and this time Hanna sarcastically mouths, _"Thanks moms!"_ Maya and I drop our mouths! It's like we're so in sync! _We "o" each other again! Yay!_

"But mom, Emily got sunburned so I said she could come over and put some aloe from one of your plants on it."

I move my shoulder forward while turning my head to look down at it when Maya ever so gently puts her hand on me caressing it with her thumb. She gives me a wink, a kind, caring wink. _I'm a puddle!_

"Yes, that's it and then they'll go."

She's watching the road and smiling again. _I bet she knows she just turned me into a puddle! Ugh! Why do I have to be so transparent!_

"Okay. We'll be there soon."

She hits end on her cell phone.

"Oh my god! She's such a pain!"

"What was that all about?" I ask as we pull in my driveway.

"Uggghhhhh! I have to go to my dad's! He's picking me up pretty much as soon as I get home."

"Is that a bad thing?" Maya asks.

"No. It's that I only just got back today and now I have to leave again," she sounds sad not mad.

"Wait, will you be able to go to the sleepover?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" she quickly snaps out of her so very temporary depression. "My parents promised I would be home by Friday night."

I get out of the car to let her out.

"We'll follow you, okay?"

"It's whatever! Thanks for driving Maya. See ya in a bit!" She bounces to her car.

And when she gets in her own car Maya says, "She **is** somethin' else isn't she!" _I'm not sure I like her saying that!_

"That's Hanna. She's a lot of fun but don't mess with her fun or else." I laugh.

"I can see that," she says as she backs out of the driveway, again not using her mirrors but instead putting her hand on my headrest and leaning close. _Is she doing that on purpose? Or am I just hoping she is…_

We pull into Hanna's driveway…

"Wow! That's some house!" Maya observes excitedly.

"Yeah, it's kinda big for just her and her mom but it's where she grew up and her mom doesn't want their divorce to change anything more in her life."

"I'm good with that. I bet she could have an awesome party here," she sounds like she's planning it already. _I could never have a party at my house. I could never have Maya stay at my house. I could never…_

"Come on guys, you can sit in the kitchen while I get that aloe."

"Thanks Hanna."

"Mom, I'm home! And so are Emily and Maya, so be nice!" _She really __**is**__ something else!_

"I'm on the phone! Just do what you have to do and Hanna, don't be late!"

"I know! We'll just be a minute."

"Make yourselves at home girls but you'll have to make it quick!"

"No worries Mrs. Marin! We will!" I call up to her.

"And thank you! I'm Maya, the new girl by the way!"

"You're welcome girls and nice to meet you Maya!"

"Just in case you haven't figured it out yet we like to yell around here," Hanna blares with sarcasm and then leaves us alone in the kitchen. _Nice._

"I love these stools," she sits down and starts spinning around. We both laugh and smile. _I don't even notice my sunburn anymore!_

Then suddenly she stops, "Hey Em, sit, let me take care of you." _Huh? What? Take care of me? Yeah, okay! If you insist!_

Hanna comes back with one of the aloe leaves she broke off.

"Here Maya, I havta go upstairs and pack and stuff you don't mind do you?" _No! No she doesn't mind!_

"No, not at all, thank you Hanna," she hugs Hanna. _A little too long for my liking._

"It was so great meeting you and talking about Emily." _Huh! What! You talked about me!_

"Hanna you're too much!" Maya laughs.

"Just kidding, it wasn't all about **you** Em! Love you both, see ya Friday!" _Love you both! I don't think so Hanna!_

"Bye Hanna, thanks again!" _Alone at last…_

"So, Em can you get that tank top off for me?" she says with all of her sweetness. _I'd take everything off for you!_

I take off my top. My shoulders fully exposed. She brushes my hair off of them. I can feel the coolness of the aloe as it touches my skin soothing me almost immediately. My head falls forward completely relaxed.

She puts the aloe leaf on top of the kitchen counter, "Now, let me heal you." _Fuck yes!_

Her fingertips gingerly massage the aloe into my skin. I feel as though I might faint! I don't know if it's a combination of the sun making me tired or her tranquil touch. Her hands travel down my arms, over my shoulder blades and back on top of my shoulders giving them one last sweep. _I've lost where I am. I've fluttered away. I'm floating in space. And then it happens! I ruin everything when I…_

"Mmmmmmm." _Oh my god! Did that just come out of my mouth! Shit! Maybe she didn't notice!_

"Wow, I really do have the healing touch!" she giggles. _I'm red. I'm hot not even close to warm! I can't look at her!_

"Sorry, it's just that I can't believe how fast the aloe is working!" I try to cover! _Yeah, the aloe. I'm so stupid!_

"The aloe, huh," Maya smirks. _What does that mean, "the aloe huh." Has she figured me out so soon! I feel like such a fool!_

I grab my top slipping back into it as quickly as possible, "I guess we should go."

"Yeah, I don't think I wanna be here when Hanna's mom gets off the phone," we both laugh. _I'm grateful for the change of subject!_

"I know. Let's go before there's any more awkwardness," I suggest.

She leads the way, "The only awkwardness here is Hanna and her mom yelling at each other. That's all. I promise." _How can anyone be so perfect! I want to pick her up and twirl her around!_

"You okay Em?" she squeezes my hand.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." _I walk practically on tip toes I feel so light and graceful!_

We yell our goodbyes up the stairs and leave and wouldn't ya know it, of course, I trip!

"Whoa! Em are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel stupid for falling on you twice in one day."

"You can fall on me whenever you want. I told you I'd be there to catch you. Mwah!" _And she mwahs and I turn to jelly!_

"Thanks Maya." _I don't know what else to say! Someone please tell me what to say!_

"So, Em, are your parent's home? And if so will I get yet another dose of awkward?" she laughs.

"No, actually, my dad's still in Texas and my mom won't be home until tonight."

"Awesome!" _Awesome?_

"Why awesome?" I ask not sure why that would be awesome.

"I've seen Spencer's house inside and the downstairs of Hanna's house, now it's time for you to show me yours," she arches her eyebrow. _Show me yours? Show me yours what? Gulp!_

"Okay." I barely get out.

She senses my unsureness, "But only if you want to."

"Oh I want to." _No! That sounded so eager! Did I just say I want to show her mine not even knowing what showing her mine means! I can't even talk right now!_

She smiles wide, "Good. I'm glad you want to." _She's glad I want to what! I'm so confused!_

Maya drives us home and I'm doing my best to breathe in and out slowly to keep my heart from beating out of my chest! I start fidgeting with my hands_. Oh shit! I'm all clammy! Now I'm rubbing them on my shorts!_

I can feel her glancing at me, "Are you okay Em?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I fake a smile.

She pulls in the driveway and while she makes her way to the door, I grab my stuff and trail after her.

I fumble with the key. She holds both of her hands over my shaking one taking it from me. _Does she know? Does she even know what she does to me?!_

"Here, let me." I smile awkwardly. _More awkwardness! Damn it!_

She quite calmly takes the key from my trembling hand. She lets us in. I drop my bag by the stairs while she closes it.

"So, are ya gonna give me the grand tour? Oh, but make sure your bedroom is the last thing you show me," she walks nonchalantly into the living room. _What? My bedroom? Is she giving me clues? I'm sweating. Oh my god, do I smell? I need to check my pits! I casually stretch and sniff. I'm good! Happy face!_

"Well, there's the couch and there's the fireplace," I practically stutter.

"I love the smell of burning wood from a fireplace." _Where else would she smell burning wood?_

"Me too."

"I also love lying down propped up by some pillows," she says looking right at me. _Or straight through me! I can't tell!_

"I like to do that too. It's kinda romantic."

She takes a step towards me, "It's not kinda romantic it's **so** romantic especially if you're with the right person," she purrs.

_Gulp! _

"What's over here?" she breaks the silence. _I shake my head back to the here and now._

"The kitchen, dining room and laundry room."

"Well, if you've seen one kitchen, one dining room and one laundry room, you've seen 'em all." _What is she getting at?_

"Sooo…"

"So, then that leaves the upstairs," she says with a head tilt and eyebrow arch. _Fidgeting! Clammy hands! Damn it!_

"After you Em." _Oh boy!_

"So this is the bathroom."

"Wow, nice tub! You could easily fit two people in there no problem," she smiles. _What! Two people!_ "You know, surfboard," she winks. _I feel so lightheaded!_

"So, that's my parents' master bedroom. They have their own bathroom."

I lead her to the door to show her but she stops short.

"Then this must be your room, right?" she asks with her hand already on the door handle. _Swallow._

"Yep, that's my room."

"Are ya gonna show it to me?" _She is so running this show!_

"Sure, go in. My bed's made," I laugh nervously. _What is wrong with me! I sound so ridiculous!_

She opens the door, letting herself in. I follow.

"This is so cute Em! You have a window seat! I love it! And your bed, it's perfect!" _Perfect? Perfect for what?_

She climbs on top of it sprawling her incredibly sexy half naked body all over it!

"It's so comfortable." _Swallow. Gulp!_

She rolls onto her side with her top leg bent and draped over the other. She props herself up on her elbow with her hand supporting her head. She pats the bed next to her.

"You wanna join me?" _Uh huh… What? Yes!_

"Sure."

I sit cross legged next to her.

"Em, you look so uncomfortable. Lie with me." _Lie with you! _

I mimic her pose.

"Relax. You don't think I'm trying to corrupt you do you?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Would you be okay with that?"

But before I can answer her cell beeps. She slips it out of her pocket and starts texting someone back and forth. _Who is that?_ And just like that she's done and doesn't offer any information about who it is.

So I get bold, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, that was Noel."

"Noel? How'd he get your number so fast?"

"Oh Hanna and I exchanged numbers at the lake and he said he asked her for it and she gave it to him. He hopes that's okay." _No, no it's not okay!_

"Is it?"

"Sure. Now I have a date to the movies." _A date?_

"Oh."

"Em, come with us. It'll be fun. Please," she gives me a pouty sad face that no one in their right mind could turn down.

"Okay. Sure. Why not."

"Exactly. Why not!" _Why not? Umm, even more awkwardness!_

"So now what?"

"Well now I know for sure there's plenty of room with two people in your bed." _Huh? What? We went from dating Noel to how many people can fit in my bed?! What is going on!_

"I think it's roomy," I say not knowing what to say!

"So, now we can have our own sleepover!" she rolls onto her back.

My eyes practically fall out of my head, "Sleepover?" _Why did I just say it like that?_

"Oh, you don't want to? Oh okay."

"No! No, a sleepover sounds great!" _Was that too much?!_

"Good. I think I might be spending a lot of time over here. It's the perfect getaway." _A getaway? Like as in a romantic tryst!_

"You need a getaway?"

"Sometimes I just want to…be, ya know? And I can't be if I'm practicing 24/7. I mean I love to play but there are times I just need to get away. And now I have a place to getaway to!"

"I'm okay with that," I say just as nonchalantly as she was earlier.

She sits up, leans over to me and, "Mwah!" right on the cheek!

This time **I** fall back. _Oh shit! Was that too obvious!_

"And if you ever need a getaway, mi casa es tu casa!" she Spanglishes!

I turn my head to look up at her as she practically hovers over me, "that would be nice thank you."

And then, she does the unexpected! She cuddles me! She puts her head on my chest and her arm around my waist!

"Am I hurting you," she asks looking up. _You could never hurt me!_

"No, I'm fine." _It feels so good! You feel so good!_

But then, just as soon as it happened it's over when I hear, "Emily Catherine Fields! What is going on in here!"

_Oh shit! It's my mother! _

"Nothing!" I slink away from Maya.

"Hi, I'm Maya, Maya St. Germain, the new girl," she gets off the bed and extends her hand.

My mom looks at me and reluctantly extends hers. Maya takes it and covers my mom's hand with her free one.

"It's so nice to meet you! You have a beautiful home! Emily was giving me the official tour. But we were so tired from our day at the lake that we just collapsed onto her bed. I hope that's okay?" she head tilts. _No one can resist the head tilt, not even my mom!_

"Well okay then. And thank you for such lovely compliments." _Oh mom, she's got you! I wanna laugh so hard but I can't cuz I'm still trying to get over my initial shock of her walking in on us! But then again it's like why, oh why, do we keep getting interrupted!_

"I better get back. I have to practice," Maya says stepping towards the door.

"Practice?" my mom asks.

"I play the cello."

"The cello. That's impressive."

And suddenly my mom loves my new friend! _Oh brother!_

"Mom, Maya lives in Ali's old house across from Spencer."

"Oh right. The Hastings are good people. So I guess I should welcome you to the neighborhood. Welcome!"

She holds her arms open and they hug. _This is so fucking hilarious!_

"Maya, come on, I'll walk you out," I try to save her from my mother's grasp.

"It was nice to meet you Maya. You're welcome anytime. Even when I'm not home," she says to Maya as we descend the staircase.

I hear the door shut to her room and we both bust out laughing!

"Oh my God! She loves you! That's too funny!"

"It's a gift!"

We laugh some more and then she hugs me.

It's quiet. So, so quiet.

She gets on the tips of her toes and whispers into my ear, "Let's plan a sleepover just you and me before school starts." _I'm shaking with excitement! I can't even speak!_

She pulls away from the hug and I finally snap out of it, "Yeah, let's do that." _Please let's do that!_

"Great! See ya tonight?"

"Yeah, see ya tonight."

"Mwah!" _Mwaaaahhhhh!_

When she drives away I race upstairs to my room and dive onto my bed! I inhale her scent and pull my quilt over me so it's like I'm wrapped in her arms! _Oh Maya! A sleepover! A sleepover with just you and me!_

I sit up quickly. _Wait! What! A sleepover? A sleepover with just me and Maya! I, I can't! What was I thinking! I can't have a sleepover with just Maya! What if she does like me! But worse, what if she doesn't!_

I get up slumping onto my window seat. I tap the glass with my index finger leaning my head against the pane. And all I can think about is Maya, Maya, Maya, Maya…

Until my phone buzzes. I reach into my pocket and click on the message…

_**See ya tonight! **_

I hold the phone against my heart. _It's from Maya!_

Do I reply? If I do, what do I say? So I text her a smiley face. _A smiley face?! Why did I do that! I'm so stupid! A smiley face could mean anything! Why didn't I say, "can't wait!" I can't even imagine what she's thinking! _

_A smiley face? Really?_

_Sad face…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**Your reviews feed my mind! Keep reviewing please! **_

_**Thank you! ;)**_


	6. Date Night!

"**The New Girl****"**

_**I was asked if I think Maya is -A. My answer is no. Why? **_

_**If Maya is -A then every black character on the show will have been psycho, evil and/or dead. I don't think Marlene can do that without serious fan backlash and accusations of a grievous nature. **_

_**In my opinion, I would like to believe that Maya is alive and staying away because every attempt she has made to be with Emily has been thwarted by -A. Whenever Emily's life has been in danger, that's when Maya has attempted to go to her, to tell her she's alive and most importantly to tell her she loves her. (Remember when the car drove straight into the Fields home? Could Maya have been trying to get into the Fields' house and –A had her stopped?) Maya's absence from Emily's life would be explained by saying she had to stay away to keep her safe even if that meant letting her fall in love with Paige. I think Emily will find Maya through -A's twisted ways because, isn't the point of Pretty Little Liars to destroy the girl's lives and their relationships? So, why would Emily get to be happy with Paige or Alison? I think -A will set up Emily to find Maya alive which will tear Emily's life and her love life to shreds which means –A wins…and isn't that why –A even exists? **_

_**Please feel free to copy and paste this for everyone to see especially the PLL powers that be…**_

_**And by all means, if you want this theory to trend then make it trend!**_

**Some of you seemed confused in your reviews of this story so let's review…**

**Mrs. Fields does not have any idea that Emily is gay. She was upset because there was a stranger in the house alone with her daughter without her permission. Her skin color is a non- issue. Maya knew exactly what to say to Mrs. Fields who has now let her guard down with her because she sees that Maya is a polite young girl who is no longer a stranger. Mrs. Fields wants Emily to be around cultured people. In Maya's case, she wants Emily to learn to appreciate classical music. She also feels Maya will make a good friend for her daughter.**

**How long will this story span? It is one week before Labor Day weekend of their senior year. Emily's birthday, in late fall, will be the focal point. I'm leading you there.**

**Being patient…this story isn't about them having sex. It's about Emily being true to herself and struggling to expose her true feelings for another girl, Maya. I hope you will stick around to see what happens next!**

**I know you want Emaya fluff and you'll get it eventually. But for now, you will get your Emaya fluff in "Emaya Forever Done Right"! ;)**

**Will I change the rating of this story? Do you want me to change the rating of this story?**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Until my phone buzzes. I reach into my pocket and click on the message…

_**See ya tonight! **_

I hold the phone against my heart. _It's from Maya!_

Do I reply? If I do, what do I say? So I text her a smiley face. _A smiley face?! Why did I do that! I'm so stupid! A smiley face could mean anything! Why didn't I say, "can't wait!" I can't even imagine what she's thinking! _

_A smiley face? Really?_

_Sad face…_

**Chapter 6: Date Night**

**Emily POV**

Half my closet is on my bed because I can't decide what to wear to the movies with Maya! _Happy face!_ And with Noel. _Sad face…_

I sit on the edge of my mattress falling backwards onto my pile of clothes. _What am I doing? She has a date with Noel and I'm acting like she has a date with me!_ I stare at the ceiling as if the blank canvas will suddenly write itself out like a romance novel. You know, where the girl gets the girl! Yeah, how many romance novels have you read where the main characters are not only women but Asian and Black! I doubt any writer, especially one with the initials IMK, would ever try their best to give a minority couple the love story they deserve! _Sad face…_

I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring. _Shit! I'm not ready!_

Then I hear, "Em, Maya's here to take you to the movies!" _What! Maya! Shit! Shit! Shit cakes!_

"Coming!"

I throw on an off the shoulder t-shirt and a pair of capris jeans slipping into a pair of flats. I grab a plaid button down shirt just in case it gets too chilly in the theater not because I want to point out the fact that I'm a lesbian. _Wait!_ _I'm not ready for people to know I'm gay! Plaid's not like the official lesbian coming out flag, is it?!_

I whip around to hurry down the stairs but instead I'm startled, "Maya! You scared me!"

"Relax girl. I see," she looks over my shoulder, "you couldn't decide what to wear." _Why do I always get caught!_

My eyes grow wide with embarrassment, "I never know if I should dress warm or not cuz it gets so cold in the theater." _I'm so reaching right now. Please believe me!_

"You don't have to worry about the cold air, you can cuddle with me, I'll keep you warm," she winks and walks out the bedroom door. _I can cuddle with you! _"Coming Em?" she peeks back in.

"Yeah Maya, I'm coming…" _Happy dance!_

I follow behind her and feel like I'm floating over a field of daisies and buttercups! I'm so light on my feet! I don't know if I'll ever stop smiling!

"Good night Mrs. Fields, thank you for letting Emily come out!" _Come out! Wait! What?!_

"You're welcome dear. Have a great time! And Em, don't worry about your curfew tonight." _She say…what?!_

I hug my mom, "Thank you mom! You're the best!"

"No, thank Maya, she's got a good head on her shoulders," she nods her approval. _She's got good everything! I scan her up and down! Oh shit! No one noticed did they?! _

We walk out the front door together smiling and laughing when Maya turns to me and says, "I liked your smiley face," she winks. _I grab her and hug her and kiss her but a horn honking in the driveway kills the moment snapping me out of my daring thoughts!_

"Let's go you two!" Noel yells from his car. _Aww, fuck nuts!_

"We're coming! I was just being polite to Em's mom," she explains.

"I've only known you a few hours and already I can tell you're such a kiss ass!" He smirks. _No one be kissing Maya's ass but me!_

"Don't listen to him Maya!" A voice yells from the backseat. "Did ya miss me?" _What the…Are you fucking kidding me right now!_

"Spencer!" Maya rushes to Noel's car while Spencer opens the door so they can hug! _Why me! Don't get me wrong I love Spencer but now I have to compete with the two of them for Maya time! When will I get her all to myself! Never, according to this lifetime!_

_Lonely dance…_

"Aren't you happy to see me too," Spencer catches my mood.

"You know I am. Welcome back!" _A day too soon…_

"Hanna called Spencer and told her I asked Maya out and so Spencer called me and invited herself to tagalong," Noel says sounding annoyed that he won't get to bow chicka wow wow anytime soon! _Anytime ever is more like it!_

"Oh Noel, it's like I say, the more the merrier!" _She's always so bubbly! I like bubbly!_

"At least sit in the front seat with me," Noel pouts.

"I can do that. Em, you and Spencer don't mind do you?" she head tilts. _Ahhhh! Who can say no to her head tilt!_

"No, not at all you can have him!" Spencer jokes.

"Hardy har har," Noel snips back.

"No problem Maya, it's all good," I say.

"I knew it would be," she brushes past me but, of course, first she, "Mwahs" me on the cheek. _One more mwah and I won't be held responsible for what I might do! Which is what, you want to know? Mwah her all over her body, especially…._

"Em let's go!" Noel startles me out of my thoughts again. _This is going to be interesting…_

When we get to the theater, everyone pays their own way because Maya insists that she and Noel are not on an official date much to Noel's chagrin. _YAY!_

She suggests we're all friends hanging out. _NAY!_

"We should find seats otherwise we might not be able to sit together," Noel hints. And he adds under his breath, "Not that it matters." But I don't think Maya heard or at least she didn't act like she did.

"Stop worrying Noel, we have plenty of time so let's get some concessions," Maya says already walking to the line.

"Hey, Maya, wait up, I'm starving," Spencer calls out to her leaving me and Noel twiddling our thumbs.

"Fine. Em, let's get something to eat," he concedes.

"Sure," I have nothing else to say.

"So, Em, what do you want to eat during the movie?" Maya asks while running her eyelashes up and down my body. _You!_

I shake my head, "Umm, I like Twizzlers."

"Oh my god Em! Those are my favorite! But they have to be under the lights in the candy case so they're warm when you get them!" she fantasizes.

"Yeah and then after you open the bag, you have to inhale them!" _I pretend I'm inhaling!_

"I know right! Well, we definitely have to sit next to each other so we can share and breathe them in together. _Fuck yeah! You hear that Noel!_

"I can't stand that smell!" Noel makes an icky face.

"Me neither! They smell like plastic shower curtains!" Spencer jokes.

"I know right!" Noel laughs.

They laugh together. _I really hope there are only two seats in the front and two seats in the back so we have to split up!_

"Whatever you two, have your fun while Emily and I have ours," she takes my hand giving it a squeeze. _Damn it Maya! What are you telling me! Are you even telling me anything! I suck so bad at this!_

"Come on you guys, the movie's about to start," Noel commands.

The usher stops us on our way in, "Excuse me, are you four together?"

"Yes, why what's going on?" Spencer asks.

"There are only single seats and two seats together and those are going fast. I'm sorry but you'll have to sit apart," the usher confirms Noel's initial thoughts.

"I told you guys," he sounds kinda pissed.

"Well, let's just hurry up and get in there before there are no two seats together!" Spencer grabs Noel's arm as Maya and I trail behind.

She drags him across the aisle to the other side of the theater while Maya takes my hand directing me up the stairs.

"There, two seats in the last row, perfect," she says. _Perfect?_ _But why?_

I can barely see where Spencer and Noel are. Oh wait, there in the front and what a searing look I just got from Noel, at least I think it was in the dimness of the theater.

Maya and I race to the top of the stairs only to have two people scoot across the row to take them. Now we have no seats so we start to descend the staircase but the usher stops us.

"Girls, there are two seats behind the last row to the right where we have people who need wheelchair assistance. We have an elevator that brings them to that level and they enter from the back. It looks like it's your lucky day. No one needs assistance for this showing so you're welcome to have the balcony all to yourselves," he smiles escorting us to our own private box.

"Thank you, that's so kind of you," Maya says with her oh so polite voice.

"You're welcome girls. Here you are and enjoy the show," he says just before he leaves us.

We sit down with no one to the left of us, no one to the right of us, no one behind us and no one in front of us. But suddenly I'm super nervous. _She seemed to really like this suggestion_. _Or did I just think she really liked this suggestion. Either way, I'm fucked!_

The lights dim into darkness and all I can hear is the Twizzler package being opened. I feel like everyone in the theater can hear us! I sink into my seat.

Maya whispers in my ear trying not to laugh, "Ready?"

She holds the Twizzler package between us and opens it all the way! We place our noses close to the opening and we inhale!

"Ahhhh," she relaxes into her seat.

"Ahhhh," I relax into my seat.

We can't stop giggling!

She takes one out and then holds the opening towards me so I can take one. She sucks on the end. I suck on the end! We're so in sync! _Really happy face!_

The previews play and then the movie starts but I'm in no condition to pay attention. I'm high on the smell of Twizzlers and Maya's sitting next to me in our own private viewing area! _I'm screwed!_

"Are you cold?" she whispers in my ear letting her Twizzler breath tickle my neck.

I naturally breathe in the scent of her breath. _Oh! That was obvious!_

"I guess you really do like the smell of Twizzlers," she giggles. _I'm such a nerd! Think fast!_

"They should make it into a perfume. I know at least two people who would buy it!" _That's right! Quick thinking Em!_

We laugh forgetting where we are but then we hear, "Shhhh."

So we scoot down I think so we can talk…

"Em, I'm glad you could come tonight."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I really didn't want Noel to think this was a date date. It wouldn't be fair to him." _Or me…_

"So, you're just friends?"

"Absolutely! I mean, the last thing I want is a boyfriend. I just got here!" _Oh…_

"I can understand that." _Sad face._

"I'm going to be busy anyway with orchestra after school and you have swimming right?"

"I do. It's a huge commitment but I really like to swim. It's like it's just me and my thoughts."

"And what are your thoughts right now?" _Huh? What?_

"I guess I'm just enjoying some Maya time which is hard to come by ya know!" _Did I really just say that!_

"Mmm, really, well then, I think I'll enjoy some Emily time." _I turn my head staring at her. My eyebrow cocks upward. My breathing stops. She bites her lower lip. I think I might die!_

"Hey you two! The usher said we could sit with you! He gave us these folding chairs and everything!" Noel says like the happy school boy he is!_ Damn you Noel Kahn! Damn you to hell in a hand basket!_

"Noel shut up and watch the movie," Spencer barks from behind.

And of course he sets his chair up next to Maya and Spencer sets hers up next to me. _Why? Why me?!_

So, we all end up watching the movie and while the credits role Maya leans into me and says, "We'll havta do this again sometime, just you and me." _And she winks. And I'm slush._

Noel drops me off first and my mom's waiting for me at the door and she does **not** look happy.

"Geez Em, what's up with your mom? She looks pissed," Spencer points out.

"She needs to get laid!" Noel says not so quietly and thankfully Maya smacks his arm.

"Em, I'll walk you," Maya offers and steps out of the car before I can say anything.

She gets to my mom before I do and now my mom's smiling. _What the…_

"You're lucky Maya got to me first young lady. You left the house and your room's a complete mess!"

"Mom, I'm sorry. It's just that everyone was waiting for me and…"

"It's fine. Maya said she got here early and it threw you off. She said she would help you clean up. Isn't that nice of her?"

"Yeah, that's super nice!" _I light up everywhere! I mean everywhere, if you know what I'm saying…_

"I'll just let Noel and Spencer know I'm staying." _She's staying!_

She steps away from the car and Noel speeds off to bring Spencer home. You can tell by the way he peeled out of the driveway that he was not thrilled he wouldn't be saying good night to her alone. _Yay!_

"Well, you two better get to work. And Maya, it's getting late. Why don't you tell your parents you're sleeping over?" _What! Sleeping over! Maya!_ _I'm floating on a cloud!_

"Thank you Mrs. Fields, I will."

"You can sleep in Emily's room." _She can! She is! Oh no! She can't! We can't! Fudge cakes!_

We're standing next to each other. We turn and look at one another at the same time. We smile. We look away. We clear our throats.

"Well girls, get moving. You need to clean off that bed so you can sleep in it." _Yeah, so we can sleep in it. Wait! What?! _

"Okay mom, we're going."

I start to walk up the stairs.

"I'm right behind you Em," she lingers on the 'm'. _What does that mean! Is she checking me out while I walk up the stairs! Is my booty bouncing in her face? Does she like my booty bouncing in her face? I think I might pass out!_

We reach the top of the stairs but I guess I'm not quick enough cuz she slaps my ass and I let out a yelp!

"You deserved that," she says. "You heard your mom the faster we clean the faster we can go to bed. And I need to go to bed," she winks. _Oh fuck!_

_I think my mouth is still hanging open! What do I do! WHAT DO I DO! _

_Worried face…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**Review please! Hoping for 30 please! ;)**_


	7. What Does One Do a Sleep Over for Two?

"**The New Girl****"**

**Thank you all for the 30 reviews of the last chapter! I want to give you something to talk about and think about and it feels good to have your support in written words! I truly appreciate it! ;)**

**Emily and Maya are not going to have sex in this chapter. I think that would be irresponsible of me to write. **

**Does Maya know that Emily is gay? Maybe…**

**But that's not what's important here, what's important is, how Maya helps Emily be comfortable with who she is without making her feel uncomfortable.**

**So, let's see what happens at this impromptu sleepover set up by none other than Mrs. Fields…**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We reach the top of the stairs but I guess I'm not quick enough cuz she slaps my ass and I let out a yelp!

"You deserved that," she says. "You heard your mom the faster we clean the faster we can go to bed. And I need to go to bed," she winks. _Oh fuck!_

_I think my mouth is still hanging open! What do I do! WHAT DO I DO! _

_Worried face…_

**Chapter 7: What Does One Do at a Sleepover for Two?**

**Emily POV**

As we put my clothes away, Maya, every few items, holds one up to her looking into the mirror, "Oh girl, you've got quite the collection! I'm definitely borrowing from you. I need some knew flava in my style and I think you've got exactly what I'm looking for," she eyes herself in the mirror and winks at me through it.

_I have no idea what she means! Is she talking some lesbian code that I haven't learned yet? Or does she really like my style of clothing? This is so hard and there's no way I'm asking her if she likes girls, if she likes me…_

"You can have whatever you want," I smile not realizing the implication of my words.

She looks at me through the mirror, "Good to know." _She cocks an eyebrow. My legs cave beneath me. I'm yours, if you want me! I just wish I could say it out loud. Nervous face._

"Well, that's everything," I say holding my arms out to the side with my palms facing up then letting them fall with a soft slap against my thighs.

_She doesn't say anything, she just watches every move my body makes and I'm wondering, "Is she going to make a move on my body?" I'd like that very much! But not now! Not until I can truly appreciate the feminine touch of a beautiful girl, the only beautiful girl whose touch I crave…_

But before either of us say or do anything, my mother steps into my bedroom doorway, "Wow, looks great girls. I'm impressed. Thank you, Maya for volunteering to help Emily out of a loss of privileges."

"No worries, Mrs. Fields, I'm happy to help Emily out of anything," she smiles but we all know she wasn't talking about privileges. _Was she?_

"Well, it's late. I think you two should get in that bed already." _My eyes open wide hearing her words but knowing that Maya has changed their meaning and so did I! Oh lord…_

"Good night Mrs. Fields and thank you so much for letting me make things right. And thank you for inviting me to stay the night. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather sleep with then your daughter," Maya seduces my mom with her politeness and her poker face. _Wait. What!_ _I can't even believe she just said that! But what I can't believe even more is that my mom didn't even flinch from her words!_

_I look at my mom who is totally under Maya's spell and can't help but chuckle. I actually have to look away so my mom doesn't ask why I might find humor in that!_

"Anytime Maya. Good night girls."

_And then she does something quite unexpectedly, she closes my bedroom door behind her! I hear the click of the knob! My heart is racing! My breathing is shallow! I feel like I might burst into tears! Shit! I've got to get it together!_

_She walks around the bed to face me. She tilts her head so her eyes can see mine and when she lifts her head, I lift mine. We are full on body to body with just the tiniest of space between us._

_I'm wondering if she senses how freaking nervous I am at this moment cuz she folds her arms across her chest as if to say, "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything, I know you're not ready."_

"So, Em, I don't have anything to wear to bed. Do you have a tank top and shorts I can borrow or should I sleep naked tonight," she smiles and head tilts. _And I die. I literally die right there!_

_I want to say something but the words! The damn words won't leave my brain to come out my mouth!_

I watch her as she walks over to my dresser, I think, sensing my distress, "Which drawer Em?"

It takes me a second to snap out of what just happened, "Umm, the second one. Take what you want."

"Oh, I will," she turns her head to wink at me, "Thank you Em."

_But it's not the words it's how she says them with this silky purr! I want her to talk to me like that all the time! Oh wait, but not tonight! Please not tonight! I'm not ready!_

_She pulls them out of the drawer and closes it. She walks to the window seat, closes the curtains and right there, I'm not kidding, right there in front of me she starts taking off her clothes! I gulp so loud I'm sure she heard me. I'm sweaty palms again! Damn it!_

_I should look away but I can't, I'm frozen! "Let it go, let it go!" But I can't! Damn that song! _

_Her back is to me as she shimmies; yeah it's definitely a shimmy out of her jeans! Her hips sway back and forth and back and forth as she pushes them down over her very delightful booty! I swear it really is delightful! She bends over, and I can't help wondering if it's on purpose! It's as if she wants me to look at her! And I do, I do look at her, all of her. I watch as her panties get caught on her jeans and they start sliding down her beautiful bottom about to expose her bountifulness! _

"Whoops! Does that happen to you too?" she asks with her back still to me.

"Does what happen?" I ask clearing my throat, walking over to my dresser, digging in the drawers like I was doing that the whole time! _I'm such a pussy!_

"I almost gave you a full show of my backside," she purrs some more.

"Oh, I, I didn't notice," I nervously respond. _Oh she knows I was looking! She so knows! I bet she's smiling from ear to ear knowing that I'm lying to her fac…ass!_

_I can't resist, I have to peek! I'm mesmerized by her as she slinks out of her jeans stepping on them to lift one leg at a time out of them. I shake my head turning my attention to choosing my own tank top and shorts. I pull them out of the drawer and as I close it, I turn around and she's standing there in her bra and panties! I thought for sure she'd be dressed by now! I know you're probably thinking I already saw her in a bikini but this, this is totally different! It's intimate…_

Her hands are on her hips, "Em," she head tilts just killing me over and over again!

_I clear my throat trying not to look at her pushed up boobs spilling over her cups. But it's so hard not to look! What do you expect! They're boobs!_

I look everywhere around the room trying to be as discreet as possible, "What's up?" _Look at her face! Just look at her face!_

"Do you think you could unclasp me?" _Do I think I can huh? Swallow!_

"Yeah sure, no problem," I walk over to her as she turns around. I'm shaking out my hands so they won't tremble when I touch her.

"Whenever you're ready," she says with her sweet voice.

"Okay." _That's it! __**That's**__ what I say!_

_I slip my fingers under her bra gliding them against her light cocoa skin, so soft, so smooth and I swear I hear her, "Mmmmm," which makes me smile huge! I bite my lower lip and as slowly as possible I unclasp her. _

_I can't believe I just did that! I hope it was okay! Oh shit, what have I done!_

_I stand there motionless watching her take a step closer to the window seat with her back completely bare, tossing her hair back, revealing the slightest of side boob! Mmmm, side boob! Everyone loves a little side boob so don't even! She bends down slipping into her shorts, and then grabs the tank top pulling it over her head! But before she can turn around I grab my clothes and bolt to the bathroom!_

"I have to pee," I announce. _I'm such an idiot!_

_I rush out of the bedroom into the bathroom. I turn on the faucet saturating my face with cold water. I grab a towel to dry off and as I look in the mirror, I notice something. I notice I'm not the girl I was raised to be. I'm someone completely different. I'm not straight. I'm gay. I can't let my fantasies about Maya come between us. I'm not sure what her angle is, maybe she's trying, in her own way, to help me with my sexuality. Maybe she's letting me know its okay to look at other girls and have feelings for them without having to think those feelings are wrong. Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I just say, Maya, I like you? Do you like me? Because I can't. I just can't…_

_I quickly change and return to my room, closing the door behind me. I can see that she's already in bed. She's waiting for me; I can tell by the way she's lying there. She's on her side resting on her elbow. _

"Em, it's late. Come to bed," she pats the mattress with her hand.

_And the way she says it, all kinds of erotic thoughts flow through my brain at lightning speed. _

"Can you shut the light off before you get in bed?" she asks, the words just ease from her mouth as if this is the most natural thing in the world._ It should be, but I'm me…_

_After I turn off the light, I crawl into bed, careful to stay on my own side. But she's not so careful as she scoots a bit closer. I do my best to just stare at the ceiling. Now what?_

She starts talking and I'm glad cuz I have no idea what to say, "Em, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable changing in front of you. And when it was your turn, you didn't have to rush off; I would've looked away, if you wanted me to."

_Did she really just say that! She's fucking perfect!_

"It's not that, I guess, I would do that with anyone I just met. It's only our second night that we've known each other." _I think that was a great response!_

"True but I feel like I've known you as long as Spencer," she says caressing my arm closest to her before she takes it away again_. I'm all goosebumps!_

"Really? You think so?" I say and mistakenly turn to look at her_. Oh no if our eyes meet… Oh no!_

_But she lies on her back like me. It's like she's watching out for me, maybe guiding me to be comfortable in my own skin like she is._

"I know you have that burning question that everyone does," she says.

I keep looking at the ceiling, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Do I like boys or do I like girls or do I like both?"

"I thought you liked who you like."

She laughs, "Oh, so you were paying attention. That's good."

_I laugh with her._

"Em, I don't jump into hook ups or relationships or whatever you call them. Though, I know people think quite the opposite of me. But it's cool. I get it. I'm the new girl and I pose a threat to those who are insecure."

"I wasn't thinking about it like that but I can see your point. Girls can be so catty."

"And guys can be so grabby!"

_We laugh some more._

"But Em, you're a curious one."

"How do you mean?" _Still not looking at her._

"Who do you like?" She asks like it's the most natural question in the world! _But it's not! Not to me, anyway!_

"I, I just broke up with Ben at the beginning of the summer and I took the time after that until now to think about me and what I want for me. And I want a swimming scholarship so I needed to get fit."

I can feel her eyeing me, "And that you are. You are quite fit Em. Anyone would want you on their arm."

"I don't want just anyone." _I want you!_

"I thought as much," she looks back up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like girls?" _What!_

"My best friends are girls."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Em, you broke up with Ben. You worked on you all summer. Why? To get the attention of another guy you're not attracted to or to see if there's a girl out there who would give you their attention, who would notice you?" _This is too close for comfort. How does she know?_

_I roll onto my side so she can't see the tears well up in my eyes._

"Em, I'm a girl and I noticed you, all of you."

"_This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" I chant over and over in my head hoping it will all go away._

She rolls onto her side, she moves closer to me, "Spencer told you I'm a cuddle monster in bed, and she's right. Good night Emily. Mwah." _She mwahs me right onto the back of my neck._

_I giggle through my tears as she snuggles her body into mine, so warm and unassuming. She places her hand on my hip and I like it there so, so much! But what do I do? What do I do?_

_I place my hand over hers and she doesn't even flinch!_

"Good night Maya," I smile as I close my eyes but then my smile begins to fade as I wonder if she'll wait for me, I wonder if I will ever be able to tell her what I'm feeling, I wonder if I will ever truly be happy. But until then my thoughts carry me into a world full of dreams, dreams of my future and dreams of Maya, dreams that just might come true!

_Happy, happy face…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued….**

_**They can't hook up, not yet anyway. I hope you understand and will still support this story!**_

_**Thanks! ;)**_


	8. Waking Up

"**The New Girl****"**

**I'm glad you agree that they can't get together just yet but maybe I can give you something that stays true to the story and that gives you a little something to look forward to…**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I place my hand over hers and she doesn't even flinch!_

"Good night Maya," I smile as I close my eyes but then my smile begins to fade as I wonder if she'll wait for me, I wonder if I will ever be able to tell her what I'm feeling, I wonder if I will ever truly be happy. But until then my thoughts carry me into a world full of dreams, dreams of my future and dreams of Maya, dreams that just might come true!

_Happy, happy face…_

**Chapter 8: Waking Up**

**Emily POV**

_I wake up with the most beautiful girl in the world draped over me! Wait! What! Oh my god! I, I can't move! I'm holding her in my arms! I'm feeling myself tense up! My heartbeat is growing faster and faster with each second she covers me! _

_I close my eyes and inhale deeply letting my breath out slowly. I do this over and over until I can feel myself relaxing. I'm relaxing_. _I can't believe it! I'm actually relaxing! I'm relaxed._

_This beautiful soul encircled by my arms begins to stir. She stretches from her neck to her toes extending her arms as far as they will reach while emitting the cutest sounds of her morning awakening. She snuggles into me slipping her arm across my body holding me close to her. I remain calm, for now. _

"Good morning Maya," I say with a slight hug. _Did I really just do that?_

"Mmm, good morning Em," she gently caresses my belly with the palm of her hand, shifting direction continuing her gentleness up my torso, between my breasts and over to my shoulder like as if we've slept together a thousand times. _Still calm, barely!_

"Did you sleep well?" I ask grazing her back with featherlike touches. _I really __**am**__ doing this!_

"I did, your body is so warm," she clutches my shoulder then releases, "and it feels so good to lay next to someone you trust knowing they won't try anything." _Oh…_

"I'm not used to having anyone in my bed but I really didn't mind." _Go me!_

"Good, cuz I think there will be more nights like this," I can feel her breath tickle me_. I like it. I like it a lot!_

"I hate to spoil your waking up ritual," I giggle, "but we need to start getting up before my mom barges in and pulls back the curtains."

"She does that?" she asks, tenderly moving her hand up to the top of my shoulder and back down above my breast. _Oh my god!_

"She does a lot of things. But I guess if she didn't make sure I was up, I wouldn't have gotten where I've gotten on the swim team," I rationalize. _Oh Emily, you really need to learn how to play this game!_

"That's a sweet way of looking at it Em. You're a good daughter," she rolls her body weight onto her side looking right into my eyes rendering me motionless. _And she mwahs me. I love Maya's mwahs!_

_She gets out of bed while I sit up leaning against my pillows and she stretches again. But this time her tank top exposes her taut belly and if she reaches towards the ceiling any further she might just expose her…_

"Girls time to get up!" My mom walks in on my moment! _Damn it mother!_

"Good morning Mrs. Fields," she breathes in deeply. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

"It's the start of breakfast. Why don't you girls take a shower and by the time you get dressed breakfast will be ready."

"Sounds great. And thanks again for letting me sleep with Emily last night Mrs. Fields," she cocks an eyebrow unnoticed by my mom.

"You're welcome Maya, you can be with Emily anytime," she closes the door leaving me speechless and Maya smiling from ear to ear.

"You heard her Em, any…time," she eye sexes me. _At least I think that's what that is._

I clear my throat, "You can use my bathroom, there's a towel on the sink for you and I'll use my parents' bathroom."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sharing," she winks and saunters out my bedroom door.

_I fall back onto my fluffy pillows wondering, what have I gotten myself into?!_

_She's already downstairs chatting up my mom or should I say keeping her under her spell when I finally sit down for breakfast._

"Nice of you to join us," my mom smiles, "Maya's been telling me all about California. Isn't it funny how she moved to Rosewood into Ali's old house and Ali moved to California?"

"It would be even funnier if she moved into my old house," she laughs and so does my mom.

"You're from San Diego, right?" I ask interrupting their laugh fest.

"Yep! And where did Ali move to?" she asks.

"San Francisco, right honey?"

"Yes she did mom."

"Well, maybe one day our paths will cross," Maya winks. _I float away on a cloud!_

_But no, I don't want them to cross! I want Maya all for me and Ali would interfere, I just know it!_

"Maybe they will."

I'm snapped out of my thoughts, "Mom, what makes you say that?"

"I'm pretty sure her family's staying at the Ritz Carlton in the city over winter break and Ali will be staying with the Marin's for some of that time which means she can help you celebrate your seventeenth birthday! You'd like that, wouldn't you honey?"

"Yeah sure." _No! I'm nervous enough around Maya! I don't need Ali snooping around! I don't need Ali outing me!_

"I look forward to meeting her and celebrating your birthday with you!" She reaches for my hand covering it with hers, giving it a squeeze. _And I sigh. My mom is oblivious but Maya, I don't think she is._

"Emily's birthday is right around Christmas so I think she tends to feel a little slighted by her friends."

"Mom!"

"Don't worry Em, your birthday will be all about you and all about you getting what you want," she cocks an eyebrow and I can't help but wonder if she already knows what I want. _Her…_

"Thanks Maya."

"So, you're still sixteen," she smiles. _That smile has meaning but what could it be?_

"And you're…"

"I turned seventeen before I moved here in May." _That explains her bullish brazenness. I like her bullish brazenness._

"Well happy belated birthday Maya," my mom reaches over to give her hand a squeeze like Maya gave mine. "Is that how you got your name? May, Maya?"

"Yes it is Mrs. Fields. My mom's name is Eva; she was born on New Year's Eve."

"I love it! So clever!" my mom enthuses.

"Yeah, I think it's sweet," I say while repeating May, Maya over and over in my head because it's so perfect!

_We finish up with breakfast and help my mother clean up. But now it's time to say good bye to Maya. She has to practice her cello so she can go to Spencer's sleep over. Another sleep over, another chance to be alone with May, Maya!_

"Mom! I'm taking Maya home! Okay?" I yell to her as she has gone upstairs to change for work.

"Sure honey! Take care Maya! Drop by whenever you want!"

"Thank you Mrs. Fields!"

"Ready?"

"Sure. Em, your mom is awesome ya know. She's very accepting of me and she barely knows me." _What is she getting at?_

"I guess," I remark as we get into my car.

"Seriously, she seems like she'd be really supportive_." Supportive of what? I think I know what she means._

"She is, especially with my dad gone so much. She needs me as I am and that's all." _Please Maya, I'm not ready._

"Well, if that's what you want." _It is but it isn't. I need more time!_

_While I'm driving her home her cell rings, it's Spencer. Hanna can't make the sleep over tonight so she's postponing until the following weekend. Her grandmother fell and Hanna is gonna stick around for a week to help. She loves her grandmother and would do anything for her. _

"Oh my gosh! I hope she's going to be okay."

"I'm sure her grandmother will be fine and I'm sure Hanna will be fine, her dad is taking her on a shopping spree cuz she only packed an overnight bag."

_We laugh cuz that's so Hanna even Maya gets that and she just met her!_

_I pull into her driveway and get out of the car to walk her to her front door._

"How chivalrous of you Emily!" She hooks my arm with hers.

"I thought so," I smile and we look at each other giggling. _How brazen of me!_

"Spencer said you should go over to her house and then when I'm done practicing, we can all do something," she says as we walk up the steps stopping at the door.

"I can do that. Will you open your bedroom window so we can listen?" I ask hoping I didn't embarrass her.

She smiles shyly, a rarity for her, "You like listening to me play?"

"I do, Spencer does, we do," I'm feeling fidgety.

"Then I'll be sure to play something just for you," she flips my hair over my shoulder.

"And Spencer." _Why did I say that?_

"And Spencer," she smiles. "But mostly for you." _I can't move. My heart is pounding. My hands are rubbing together. The heat I'm feeling sizzles my insides._

_We're looking into each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity, nothing exists except her and me. _

_She reaches through her toes to mwah me and wanting to be cute I go to mwah her but I think I confuse her and the corners of our mouths meet! There's no mwah! It's a kiss! An awkward kiss! But none the less a kiss!_

_She steps back clearing her throat looking at me like she liked it too! Or am I just seeing what I want to see…_

"Catch ya later Em," she smiles, bouncing into her house.

"Yeah, later," I say to the breeze she leaves behind.

_I just stand there letting out the breath I was holding while my body tingles from her touch, the touch of her lips on mine! I lick my lips tasting her! Savoring her! I want to kiss her again! Oh no, my doubts are creeping in on me! My eyebrows begin to furrow! Did I just mess that up! It was supposed to be only a mwah! I trudge down the stairs walking across the driveway to Spencer's. Oh please let that have been okay! I continue walking peering over my shoulder, please Maya!_

"Hey what's wrong?" Spencer asks curiously.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just tired."

"From your sleep over with Maya? She can be quite the talker. Did she keep you up all night?"

"We talked for a little bit but then we fell asleep."

"You mean, she cuddled you and then you fell asleep," she laughs.

"Yep, she cuddled me." _And I really liked it. Differently than the way you do._

"She definitely keeps you warm at night that's for sure!"

I need to change the subject, "So Spence, when's Alex coming home?"

"Soon! Next week actually. He'll get back on Sunday, the day before labor day so he can go to the pool with us on its last day open."

"That's awesome!" _Oh Maya, please don't be upset. Spencer will be with Alex and Hanna with Caleb and that leaves me with you. Maya, please!_

"Shhh, listen! She started! Come on Em, let's go to my room!"

_I'm glad for the distraction. Listening to her play is the easiest thing to do that involves Maya. There's absolutely no pressure from anyone or anything. _

"I'm bummed about the sleep over tonight," Spencer gives sad face just before she opens her window and we make ourselves comfortable on her bed.

"What are we gonna do instead?" I ask. _We could have a sleep over without Hanna but Hanna would be really upset with us._

"I was thinking we could still do it but that would be mean don't cha think?"

"I was thinking we could too but you're right."

"Well, we can go to the city."

"And do what?"

"There's a little club Maya got us into over the summer."

"You went clubbing with Maya?"

"Yeah and now we can take you. We have so much fun dancing and Maya, that girl has all the moves!" _I bet she does!_

"So do you think you'd wanna do that?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

_And it sounds dangerous which fills me with excitement! Maya dancing with me! And you know how girls dance even straight girls! Wait. Spencer and Maya went dancing together. Oh my god! Why am I being all jealous! It just annoys me that I missed out on Maya all summer and now I find out they went clubbing and I bet she was rubbing all up on Spencer! Damn it! _

Spencer breaks my intensity, "Hey, I never heard this song before, listen."

_And I do because that song, that song is for me and only me and it's perfect!_

_But we kissed! It was an awkward kiss but still a kiss! And we're going to a club! We're going to dance! She's going to wiggle and thrust and rub! Oh shit! Should I pretend to be sick? No! I have to go! I have to see if she dances differently with me! I have to know what her body language is telling me! I just have to know!_

_Confident face! _

_But, not for long, as it quickly changes to insecure face…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**Calm down everyone. Ali will make an appearance but not for a while. You need to trust me on this! ;)**

_**So, 5 updates in 5 days. That will have to hold you over for a bit unless I can somehow squeak a few more out! We'll see!**_

_**And again, thanks for helping me to achieve a personal milestone, over a quarter million views of my stories! **_

_**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ;)**_

_**Would you be so kind as to review? 30 is a nice number! LOL! Thank you! ;)**_


	9. Save the Last Dance

"**The New Girl****"**

**Let's just get right to it!**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spencer breaks my intensity, "Hey, I never heard this song before, listen."

_And I do because that song, that song is for me and only me and it's perfect!_

_But we kissed! It was an awkward kiss but still a kiss! And we're going to a club! We're going to dance! She's going to wiggle and thrust and rub! Oh shit! Should I pretend to be sick? No! I have to go! I have to see if she dances differently with me! I have to know what her body language is telling me! I just have to know!_

_Confident face! _

_But, not for long, as it quickly changes to insecure face…_

**Chapter 9: Save the Last Dance**

**Emily POV**

_I look in the mirror. I decide to go with dark skinny jeans that cuff at the bottoms, black platform heels that wrap up my exposed ankles. Underneath I've chosen the lace trim cheeky panty. I don't think I'll be comfortable in a thong because I'm not all that fond of them. I like some coverage back there! _

_Choosing a bra was easy; I just matched it with my panties, black and lacy with a little push up so Maya will know where to look. I smile at my boldness; it's easy when you're looking in the mirror, not sure how easy it will be when she sees me in person! I'm wearing a black midriff button down shirt that ties at the bottom and opens at the top putting my push up to good use! Cleavage never hurt anyone! It only helps, so I hear. I smile again, this time kind of like, I know she's gonna notice and I know I'm gonna like it! But then I feel a little scared. Why? Because I'm asking for her attention and if I get it I'm not sure I'll know what do with it!_

_The doorbell rings. I check my hair, my makeup, my bracelets, my rings, my earrings, and my necklace then grab a purse that just fits my ID, money and cell phone. I definitely do not look sixteen so it's a good thing my mom had to work late today. I do one last check in the mirror, take in a breath and let it out. I'm ready. I think. I descend the staircase to answer the door._

_When I open it her back is to me. A shimmery sleeveless black cross back top with no indication of a bra strap just silky smooth toffee skin, delicious! Black pants with black platform heels sort of like mine. Her straight as a pin shiny hair tosses back and forth as she turns around. Her shirt has built in cups and shows her belly too. I like it. But she's so tiny. I'm wondering, am I too much for her physically?_

"Wow, Em, you look incredible, incredibly sexy," she eyes me a few times. "I'm glad I wore heels otherwise I might be too short for you to dance with," she winks.

_Am I breathing? I'm not sure. _

She reaches out to touch my arm caressing it with featherlike touches up and down, "Are you ready? Cuz that outfit you're wearing sure says you are." _Wink. Melt._

_My head falls, staring at the ground unable to make eye contact with her for fear I might lose myself on her lips outing myself on my doorstep! That's not how it's going to happen! I won't let it!_

"Maya, you look amazing. I love your eyes." _Did I just say love?! Damn it!_

"Thank you. And I love your," she pushes my hair past my shoulder, "necklace."

_She smiles a flirty smile with a cocked eyebrow. The push up was so worth it!_

"Thanks, we should go though, before my mom gets home and locks me up forever."

"Well, how will you get back in the house wearing that?"

"That's what this bag is for. I have a more modest shirt and flats."

"Smart girl," she eye sexes again. _She does like me! I know it! But I've never done anything with a girl before. I'm not sure how to flirt back. Be yourself Em, just be you. But not panicky you…_

_She takes my backpack from me so I can close the door and she carries it to the car climbing in the backseat with me instead of sitting in the front._

"Hey Spence, you don't mind if I ride in the back with Em do you?" _What!_

"Nah that's fine, I'm actually gonna talk to Alex til we get there. Are you okay with me ignoring the two of you until we're in Philly?" she snarks.

Maya and I look at each other and giggle. "No, not at all," she says. _I'm in heaven! _

_But I don't know what to talk about so I look out the window until I hear,_

"Hey is everything all right?" _It's her sweet voice._

I breathe in, "Yeah, why what's up?"

"You got kind of quiet is all."

"I'm just kind of wondering about tonight?"

"What about it?"

"What's it like?"

"It has a long bar and a huge dance floor with some side levels to dance on. Only a few people can fit on those."

"Have you ever danced on one of the side levels?"

"I have. But I think tonight I'll enjoy it more." _Why? Oh! I can feel myself blushing! I'm so hot!_

"Em?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about your swimming." _Swimming? I can handle that!_

"Well, I start intense training Monday and then I get a break for Labor Day which is nice so I don't have to worry about staying up late at our sleep over."

"Oh right, the sleep over. That will be the second time we sleep together in a week." _She winks. I turn into a pudd…Happy Snowman!_

"You slept with Spencer over the summer for a few days in a row when you just met."

"Yeah but it's not the same."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't," she cocks an eyebrow for an extra second.

_I push myself deep into my seat not having a clue what to say next!_

"Em, you're gonna love it. You can dance or not. You can drink or not."

"Are you gonna drink?" I ask.

"Maybe just a little. But I prefer water when I'm dancing. I need to keep hydrated."

"Yeah, hydrated." _I don't want alcohol to decide anything about Maya for me. I want to decide with all of my senses intact. I want all of her senses intact too, if in fact, she is into me. Oh please be into me!_

"So, Em can you dance?"

"What? Do I look like I can't?" I laugh.

She laughs too, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant do you really feel it, the rhythm, I mean."

"I'm okay I guess. It's not like Rosewood has a lot of club activity going for it. So I only dance in my room really."

"I'll get you to move."

"What?"

"I mean, I'll keep you in the rhythm, make sure your hips move the way they're supposed to." _What is she saying! _

I hear Spencer say, "I've gotta go Alex, we're almost there and I need to concentrate. Bye, I love you." _I so badly want someone to say that to. I so badly want that someone to be Maya._

"Okay guys, I just need to find a place to park, keep your eyes open."

"Turn right at the next street, there should be spots there if you still remember how to parallel park," Maya chides Spencer.

"Ha ha, I can parallel this thing, I think."

_Spencer does a pretty good job only going over the curb once or twice but who's counting! _

"Come on you guys! Let's go before the line starts getting too long," Maya is the first one to jump out of the car.

_We walk together headed to the back of the line and in no time at all we're in and it's so loud. Maya grabs my hand and I grab Spencer's as she leads us to the dance floor. She starts dancing and I'm just as mesmerized as everyone else so much so that I can't move. And before ya know it we're separated. It's me and Spence. And Maya's dancing with other girls and guys like it's nothing. She's just dancing and they're into her. Damn it! I don't like this! It's not how I envisioned it! Maybe I __**should **__drink!_

"Emily, relax!" Spencer yells over the music, "Just move!"_ I want to! I want to move with Maya!_

_But to move with Maya I need to actually move! So I do. I don't know what comes over me! I'm free! I'm me! Girls are dancing around me! Guys are dancing around me! And now Maya's dancing around me! Wait! What!_

_She's in front of me and now Spencer's behind me. Maya puts her back to me, drops to the ground and lifts her ass up with the rest of her body following. I'm so hot! I'm breathing so hard! But I keep moving, barely. She turns around right when Spencer gets pulled away to dance with someone she looks like she knows. It's just me and Maya. She's facing me. Then she drops. Then she slithers up my body slipping her hands around my neck. She curves her back thrusting towards me rolling her body against me. I don't know what to do! It's like everything is in slow motion. _

As the track changes, she presses her body against mine and sneaks her lips against my ear, "Let's make sure those hips are moving the way they're supposed to."

_She guides me side to side in rhythm with hers until she begins to thrust towards me bringing my hips forward to meet with hers. My eyes are locked with her beautiful eyes the whole time. _

I breathe into her ear, "Am I doing it right?" _Wow! I said that!_

_We pause. She looks into my eyes and I swear she's gonna kiss me but she doesn't and I'm relieved. _

Instead she rises up through her toes her lips under my earlobe tickling my neck, she asserts, "You're doing just fine."

_She twirls taking my hand leading me to a bouncer who gets us on one of the side platforms. It's just the two of us. People are watching or are they? I can't tell! Actually I don't even think they care but I do! I'm not sure I can be this close to her with so much focus on just us! I can't lose myself in her! Not now! Not here!_

"Hey, there's Spencer!"

"Spencer!" I yell.

_She turns to look encouraging us to dance._

_Yeah, dance, that's all this is, it's dancing. We're not fucking! We're dancing!_

_The track changes and we keep dancing and we laugh and we smile and we dance and we dance and we dance! _

But with this much dancing it's making me thirsty, "I could use some water!" I shout over the music.

_We signal to Spencer to meet us at the bar. Once we all get there, we order three waters. _

"Ya know, you guys can drink, I can't cuz I'm driving."

Maya looks at me and I think she must see me pleading with her not to, "I think we're fine Spence. I wanna remember the fun we're having."

I smile so big it lights up the room, "Yeah, me too."

"Okay, ready to get back out there?" Spencer asks.

_We follow her to the dance floor and lose ourselves in the music. I actually feel really comfortable with myself. I feel like I can be me. Maya's looking at me. She's smiling. She's touching. She's moving her hips from side to side and it's so hot! I can't take my eyes off her and I know she notices. It's like she wants me to watch her. She wants me to study her movements. She wants me to know how her body works and what it can do. It can do a lot! _

_But I can feel myself start to panic. I'm not ready! No one can know! The music is so loud! The people are so many! The air is feeling heavy! The room starts to spin! I have to get out of here! Where's the exit? There!_

_I head towards it. Maya is calling for me but I don't look back I keep heading for the exit! It's within my grasp! But she grabs me before I can leave! _

"Emily! What is it!"

"Maya, please I need some air," I can't look at her.

"Em, let me at least go with you. I don't want you out there by yourself."

_I nod my head and open the door running into the alleyway. I stop. I breathe and I breathe and Maya is right there with me._

"Emily, please tell me what happened in there."

A tear falls from my eye as I turn to her and say, "Maya, I loved being here tonight. I loved the music, the people, the atmosphere. No one cares who dances with whom. They don't care!"

"That's good right?"

I wrap my arms around me, my lip quivers, and I say, "Maya, I'm…."

_But before I can speak lightning strikes! Then thunder booms! Giant rain drops begin to fall!_

"Emily! Let's go!"

_We run to the main street as best we can with these damn high heels on, but with another flash of lightning and another crack of thunder the sky opens up!_

_Maya grabs my hand! She runs to the nearest shelter, an awning over a store front! She pulls me under and off the sidewalk against the locked doors! But the rain came so fast! We're drenched! Water is dripping from our hair! We're breathing heavy! I have one hand on her hip and the other against the door facing her with my back to the rain!_

_Our breathing is the same. We say nothing as it begins to level off. We're looking into each other's eyes. I wanna kiss her so badly. _

"Em, I want you to."

"What?"

"I want you to."

_Her hand slips behind the nape of my neck. My body trembles. _

"But Maya…"

"Shhh it's okay Em," she nuzzles my nose with hers, "I can keep a secret."

_Her other hand rests on my hip while her thumb caresses my exposed skin ever so lightly. Her fingers press into me pulling my body towards her. I can feel myself willfully leaning towards her lips. But I hesitate. It's a first kiss! I don't want to mess it up!_

"Emily, just close your eyes."

_I close my eyes._

"Dance with me, let me lead you."

_I let her lead me._

"I want you to," she purrs.

_My lips part to breathe. And I feel it. I feel her bottom lip between mine. I feel her upper lip above mine. I feel a slight pressure from her mouth. I pucker, applying a slight pressure to her lips. _

_Mmmmm, vanilla but kind of minty too, so yum!_

_Her lips part more, making mine part more for a firmer lip lock. And I know she's going to sneak her tongue into my mouth and I want her too! _

_**CLAP!**_

_We're startled by the thunder which vibrates the glass she's leaning against! It makes our hearts pound through our chests! It makes us laugh! We're laughing! I'm relaxing! She can keep a secret! She knew! She knew this whole time!_

_But then a nasty streak of lighting lights up the sky! And a horn wails behind us! Scaring us half to death! It's Spencer! Oh my god! Did she see? Oh no! She can't know! I'm not ready for anyone to know!_

_Except for Maya!_

_Extreme Happy Face!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**Review, review, review please!**_


	10. Who Really Knows About Emily?

"**The New Girl****"**

**Maya knew! Too bad IMK didn't get that's what Mona meant!**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I want you to," she purrs.

_My lips part to breathe. And I feel it. I feel her bottom lip between mine. I feel her upper lip above mine. I feel a slight pressure from her mouth. I pucker, applying a slight pressure to her lips. _

_Mmmmm, vanilla but kind of minty too, so yum!_

_Her lips part more, making mine part more for a firmer lip lock. And I know she's going to sneak her tongue into my mouth and I want her too! _

_**CLAP!**_

_We're startled by the thunder which vibrates the glass she's leaning against! It makes our hearts pound through our chests! It makes us laugh! We're laughing! I'm relaxing! She can keep a secret! She knew! She knew this whole time!_

_But then a nasty streak of lighting lights up the sky! And a horn wails behind us! Scaring us half to death! It's Spencer! Oh my god! Did she see? Oh no! She can't know! I'm not ready for anyone to know!_

_Except for Maya!_

_Extreme Happy Face!_

**Chapter 10: Who Really Knows About Emily?**

_It's Monday, my first day of training, I haven't seen or talked to Maya since we kissed. I can't help wondering, was I that awful? The only person I ever kissed before Maya was Ben. I didn't like kissing Ben. When he would go to kiss me it was like all the muscles in his face went droopy and his lips got all squishy and limp. He'd open his mouth and sort of lay his squishy lips all over me drooling with his ripe cantaloupe juice spit right into my mouth. It was horrible. I don't mean to criticize him, I'm sure lots of other girls would think he was a totally amazing kisser; it's just sometimes I had to pretend. I pretended a lot! Then when he got too powerful and intense I'd push him off me, but really I was pushing him off me because he was getting too disgusting. It was like your dog licking your face. He slobbered. I let him slobber all over me for almost a year! Now, I'm not sure if I even know how to kiss! And if Maya not being around is any indication, then maybe I'm the worst kisser ever to walk the face of the earth! _

_Sad face…_

_Then there's Spencer. I tried to get a read off of her over the weekend but she was preoccupied with talking to Alex on the phone. She didn't say anything about it so I'm guessing she didn't see us kiss, just us shielding ourselves from the rain. At least I'm hoping that's what she saw…_

_And when Spencer wasn't talking to Alex we were talking about the sleepover. It's this Saturday night and then on Sunday we'll be hanging out at the town pool with everyone before school starts. Spencer told me Maya was in Philly with her parents for some music thing but I'm wondering why Maya didn't tell me herself. I must seriously be the worst kisser her lips have ever kissed! Damn Ben for his slobber! So how the hell am I going to get good at it! Kiss the back of my hand? Kiss my teddy bear? Kiss my pillow? I'm not sure I can even look her in the eye! Being gay is hard! Stupid Ben! _

_The beeping of a car horn shakes me out of my thoughts. My mom is waiting to take me to swim practice at Rosewood High on her way to work. So I hurry with my stuff, rush out the door and hop into her car. I'm really looking forward to being in the pool. I need this. I need to focus on something other than Maya… _

_Once I arrive, I immediately walk to the girl's locker room to change then head out to the pool where Paige McCullers has already begun her first lap. Ugh, wouldn't you know it! The only lane open is next to her! I have to take it. I make sure my cap is holding all of my hair under it before I dive in. This, honestly, is the only place I can concentrate on me. It's the only place I can let everything else go. It's the only place I won't think about that kiss…_

_I block it from my mind swimming effortlessly down my lane. My arms slice through the water while my legs power me forward. I can tell I'm passing Paige and I can tell she's trying to stay ahead but I'm too powerful for her and she knows it! I flip and push off the wall of the pool weaving through the liquid glass with ease until I need my arms to muscle me ahead which I know is pissing her off. I smile into my breaths knowing I'm about to beat her! My arm stretches through to my fingertips which tap the side of the pool rendering me victorious! God that felt good! _

_I can feel her sneering at me but I don't care. She can do what she wants. She is no concern of mine! I can put up with her evil stares for another hour or so. I keep my face down in the water and just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! I'm free and I'm invincible and she knows it! _

_After practice we head for the showers. As I said before, I don't use the gang showers anymore after Paige's disparaging comments. She makes me uncomfortable so I shower in the single shower stalls. But she still seems determined to disrupt me while I'm naked and vulnerable. She makes me feel so icky. I don't like it. I try to block her out but instead I hear that manly voice,_

"What's the matter Fields? You're afraid to shower in front of girls? Is that because you're afraid you'll want to **more** than just shower with them?" she laughs and I can hear some other girls laughing too.

_But worse, I can hear her shower shoes sliding my way. What the fuck! I'm still rinsing my hair! Hurry Em! Hurry! I look over and see a shadow on the other side of the shower curtain, the only thing that separates me from her! My heart begins to pound! She wouldn't dare! I see a pale hand grasp the curtain ready to expose me in a most humiliating way! _

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice warns.

_I'm frozen with only my heart beating through my chest! The hand is still there._

"I said, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice sounding a bit more threatening.

"Who the **fuck** are you to tell me what to do?" Paige bunches the curtain in her hand ready to defy that voice.

"I'm so glad you asked. I'm Maya St. Germain." _Maya? Maya!_

"Okay. Who the fuck is Maya St. Germain?"

"Someone who respects the privacy of others. Let go of the shower curtain and leave Emily alone," her voice sounds so protective. _She's defending me!_

"What are you? Her girlfriend?" Paige remarks snidely.

_All the girls are laughing empowering the bully in Paige._

"What are you? Jealous?"

_My hand covers my mouth cuz I want to burst out laughing so badly but that would just make matters worse! Yay Maya! _

Now I hear the girls in the background shout, "Ohhhhh!" and I know Paige must've just glared at them cuz they stop.

_Finally she lets go and finally I feel relief throughout my body and maybe a little something else too!_

While I'm quickly drying off I hear, "You need to shut the fuck up Maya St. Germain!" She stresses each syllable in her name.

"And **you** need to** grow** up!" her voice isn't playing. _My head drops while my mouth smiles to the side, a huge victorious smile!_

But before things get out of hand I hear, "Girls! I don't know what's going on in here but you all need to move it along and get dressed. There are other sports teams that need the showers! Let's go!"

_I wrap my towel securely around me and slide the shower curtain open, just in time to watch Paige brush against Maya and if you could've seen the look on Maya's face you'd a thought she was gonna finish what Paige started! I'm blushing! She's here! She's defending me! Maybe I __**am**__ an okay kisser after all! Maybe…_

"Em, are you okay," she reaches for my bare arm caressing it gently. _I can't help but watch as she does it. I wish you would do that to me all the time!_

I clear my throat, "Yeah, I'm used to it."

"Used to it! She can't be doing shit like that to you. You need to tell someone."

"No Maya. It will only make things worse. I have to change with her. I have to swim with her. I have to shower in the same room with her. I need to ignore her otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" She presses.

"Nothing. Just forget it. What are you doing here anyway? Joining the swim team?" I smile as I walk towards my locker with her following. _Oh no! I have to change in front of her!_

"Saving you it looks like."

_I look over my shoulder and she's smiling. God I love her smile! She makes __**me**__ smile._

"And I thank you for that. But seriously how did you end up in here at that moment?" _I need to know._

"Well, orchestra started today. We played a bit so the teacher could get a better feel for our level of play."

"And yours is really high, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"He was impressed. Right?"

"Yes. So anyway, I got my music and since I didn't get to see you all weekend I thought I'd see if you were still here and I'm so glad I did." _I'm so glad you did too! _"I overheard some girls saying something about Paige bothering you so I decided to see for myself." _Thank you…_

_I open my locker taking out my panties trying to block her. I think she senses my insecurity cuz she says,_

"I'll turn around so you can change. I'm not a perve like some people around here." _She said that loud enough for Paige to hear cuz her locker slams so hard it sounds like the door fell off its hinge! That makes me cheer inside! Yay!_

I quickly pull up my shorts and as I'm pulling my top down I say, "Okay you can turn around now."

_But what I don't expect is to feel her slipping her hands behind my neck and under my hair lifting it out of the back of my shirt. I sigh cuz that was so sweet! So incredibly sweet! Now I really __**do**__ want Maya to be my girlfriend but she'll never settle for someone who kisses like a Slurpee! _

_Sad face…_

I can feel her breath tickle the back of my neck, "So Em, I feel bad that I had to leave so abruptly but music is my parent's baby and so am I. They take it very seriously and I need to respect that. I hope Spencer told you where I was. Don't worry, I was discreet about it."

_I feel shaky and I gulp hard. God I hope she didn't hear that!_

"Yeah she did. It's all good," I say as I repack my bag and lock my locker. _Smiling, feeling all giddy inside!_

"Sooo, we should talk. Don't cha think?" she asks as I turn around just in time to see her head tilt._ No one can resist that head tilt! _

"Yeah. I guess we should." _But I really don't want to. I don't want to hear how horrible a kisser I am!_ _Giddiness gone…_

"Did you drive?" she asks.

"No, my mom dropped me off. She's picking me up in a half hour or so."

"Well why don't you text her and tell her I'll take you home. I have my car and it will save her a trip," an eyebrow pops up.

_So I do and of course my mom is thrilled cuz she loves Maya. It's always Maya this and Maya that. She makes me laugh! She even decided to stay late at work to catch up on some stuff and tells me to order a pizza and invite Maya. _

"My mom thanks you and invites you over to have pizza with me so she can work late without worrying." _Why_ _can't I look at her!_

"Cool. I'll let my parents know. But it's too early for dinner so let's go someplace and talk," she takes my hand leading me to her car. _I want to hold her hand but if I do we'll look, you know, together together. I think she senses my nervousness cuz she lets go of me. I'm so relieved… _

When we get to my house Maya says, "So, I've seen the inside of your house and the front yard. What's in the back? A pool?"

"Oh, I wish! They didn't know I was going to turn out to be the swimmer I am today when they bought it. That's okay though because I get plenty of practice at school and the town pool."

She turns the knob opening the backdoor, "Your lawn is so green! Oh and I look at all those flowers!"

We step out onto the lawn walking towards the garden, "That would be my mom's pride and joy."

"They really are beautiful," she takes it all in.

"I'll tell my mom you said so," I smile and she smiles back at me making me weak.

She continues to check out the space until she notices a path at the edge of the woods, "What's that?"

"Oh it's a path that leads to a pond and these really huge rocks. It's quite peaceful actually. I go there sometimes when I want to be alone."

"Is it far?"

"Far enough."

"Can you show me?" she smiles with that head tilt. _I can't say no to that!_

_As we walk down the narrow path together our hands bump every so often sending an electrical current throughout my body. But it scares me. What if she doesn't have those kinds of feelings after that horrible kiss!_

"Em, about the other night." _Oh no!_

"What about it?" _I play dumb._

_She stops. She faces me. _

"We danced and danced and we were having such a wonderful time but then you had a panic attack or something. I followed you. And then the rain came pouring out of the sky. I grabbed your hand and we ran for cover soaked and laughing," she says sneaking my hair behind my ear._ I'm really nervous._

"I remember."

"Then we kissed." _It was a mistake!_

"Maya, I'm so sorry! I should never have let that happen! You, you should be with someone who knows who they are and what they're doing! I'm so sorry!"

_I run down the path as fast as my legs will carry me! The tears cascade down my face! But the pond and the rocks! There's nowhere left to run! _

_I can hear her feet stomping down the path behind me! I look to the left! I look to the right! There's nowhere to run! I'm stuck! She's getting closer! My body shakes! My legs quake! I, I stumble backwards against one of those huge rocks! And when I recover my balance, she's there! She's getting closer and closer until she's standing directly in front of me! She can see the panic on my face! She moves closer! There's hardly any space between us! I can barely breathe! _

She, too, is a bit out of breath but is able to speak, "Em, it's okay. There's no one here but you and me and the birds in the trees. I'm not going to say anything and neither are they."

_She takes my face in her hands gently urging me to look at her. I feel so stupid crying like this as she wipes away my tears. And with that time seems to stand still… _

I look into her eyes seeing what I need to see looking back at me, and just for a moment, she gives me the confidence I need to finally say out loud, "I'm gay. Maya, I'm gay."

_Uncertain Face…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**What will Maya's reaction be to Emily confirming her sexuality with her words…**_

_**Please review…**_


	11. Running Away From Me

"**The New Girl"**

**I guess you're all waiting for Maya's reaction. Well wait no more…**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She, too, is a bit out of breath but is able to speak, "Em, it's okay. There's no one here but you and me and the birds in the trees. I'm not going to say anything and neither are they."

_She takes my face in her hands gently urging me to look at her. I feel so stupid crying like this as she wipes away my tears. And with that time seems to stand still… _

I look into her eyes seeing what I need to see looking back at me, and just for a moment, she gives me the confidence I need to finally say out loud, "I'm gay. Maya, I'm gay."

_Uncertain Face…_

**Chapter 11: Running Away From Me**

_I crumble. She wraps her arms around me. She holds me so tenderly while I sob and sob into her shoulder. She runs her hands up and down my back trying to calm me. _

"I know Em. You needed to say it out loud. You needed someone to hear you. I hear you Em. I hear you."

"How did you know?" I ask after my belly stops shaking and my voice stops trembling.

"I just did."

"The whole time?"

"Pretty much but I wasn't sure if you knew," she lifts my chin to look me in the eye then gently draws her hand away.

I stay focused on those kind eyes, "I think I always knew but I hid myself from that knowledge. I thought being with Ben would change how I felt but it didn't. And when I finally came to terms with who I am, I met you. I'm just not ready for my terms to be shared with anyone else."

_With just a look from her I feel as though everything is going to be okay. I feel like I could conquer the world with her by my side! _

"I told you, I can keep a secret," she winks. _I sigh._

"Maya, you were the first girl I ever kissed. And only the second person I ever kissed." _But your kiss was the one that counted._

"Ben was the first?"

"Yeah. Ben. He was a sloppy kisser." We both laugh. "He's all I had to practice with. I'm sorry I was so bad at it," I look down at the ground pushing the dirt with my sneakers.

"Bad? Oh Em…" she walks over to a giant flat rock and sits down.

"Come on Maya. It wasn't good," I say joining her.

"It was sweet. Exactly how a first kiss should be."

My head pops up, "What? You, you liked it?"

"I would've kissed you longer but we kinda got interrupted," she bites the end of her fingernail, tilting her head, eye sexing me.

_I cock an eyebrow trying to process what's happening. What __**is**__ happening?_

"This place right here Em, is the perfect place to practice. That is if you want to," she scoots closer to me. _Is this real?_

"Right now?"

"Why not? Do you have anywhere else to be?"

"No."

"Then kiss me." _Oh that purr!_

_My mouth feels so dry. I lick my lips. I wasn't expecting any of this! I'm an emotional wreck! I don't know what to do until…_

_Her lips begin to instruct me. She's so gentle with me. I want so badly to be really good. I need to show her I can do this! So I grab the back of her neck and smash my lips against hers with an inner carnality I never knew existed!_

She pushes me back, "Whoa, Em!"

"What? I thought you wanted to." _I feel so stupid._

"I do it's just…"

_I have to get out of here! I can't even look at her I'm so embarrassed! Just get up and runaway! Run as fast as you can and don't look back!_

"Emily what's wrong?"

_And so I do. I bolt up the path leaving Maya in the dust! She must think I'm a total spaz! I messed this whole thing up because I wanted to prove to her that I know how to kiss! But all I succeeded in doing is freaking her out and me too!_

_I run to the backdoor swinging it open, leaping two steps at a time into my room! I throw myself on my bed with tears pooling in my eyes, shedding onto my pillowcase, as my body heaves from the humiliation I just subjected myself to!_

_But I'm not alone for long; I hear footsteps getting closer and closer to my room. I don't dare look up as I can't bear to see her face. The footsteps grow nearer and nearer until the space next me in my bed sinks in. She followed me back to my room! But why? To humiliate me even more?! _

But then this figure on my mattress begins to speak, "Em, let's do this right. There's no rush. We'll get there one day but not today," she slips her fingers under my hair pulling it back off my face, "I think today we'll just order that pizza."

"Maya, go away."

"Em, you've accepted who you are. I accept who you are. I'm sure your parents and friends will accept who you are. And everyone else…fuck em!" _I can't believe she just said that! I want to laugh but instead it just seems to make me more upset._

"I mean it! Go away!"

"But Em…"

I sit up pushing myself against my headboard staring her down, "I said I want you to leave! Just get out!" I scream clutching my body with one arm and pointing to the door with the other while tears scatter from my eyes!

_She doesn't say anything. She looks away as she gets up from my bed. She turns as if to say something but instead closes her mouth and walks out of my room. I think I might have seen a tear in her eye but my vision is blurred from me weeping. I don't want her to leave but I don't want her to stay either. She doesn't stay. She walks with her head down out my bedroom door, the only person who knows my secret. Oh my god! The only one who knows my secret! My hands cover my face in horror! She wouldn't tell anyone would she! _

_I'm left alone in my room sobbing because of the fool I made of myself and because Maya knew! She knew the whole time! And she still kissed me! And I let her go! I just let her walk away! I'm so confused because I'm so humiliated! _

_I cry and cry and cry until there are no more tears left to cry and finally I fall asleep. I can feel myself floating. I'm dreaming. We're sitting on the rock by the pond and she_ _puts her arm around me kissing the side of my face before walking back to the house. I follow, slightly behind, wondering why she would ever want to make time for me. I'm wondering if I'm too innocent for her. I'm wondering if I'll ever be confidant enough to hold her hand in public. I'm wondering if she'll even wait for me… _

_I stir awake as I hear my mother slam the car door in the driveway. And then I just lie there thinking about what I just dreamed wondering if she can ever forgive me… _

_I've been avoiding Maya all week and from the looks of it she's been avoiding me as well. I go to swim practice and put up with that awful Paige McCullers while she goes to orchestra. But on this day, Friday, I almost run into her but since I see her first, I slip into an adjacent hallway and watch as she leaves the music room. I'm thinking I'll get up the nerve to approach her but then I realize she's not alone. There's a girl with her. She has dark hair and light brown skin. I guess Maya does have a type. I keep watching, they're laughing and smiling. I can feel myself tensing up. I don't like it. But I have no right to share that with her. As they walk down the hallway together a couple of guys join them and to my surprise one of them is Noel! Maybe I don't know her type. They hug and she mwahs them. She mwahed them? She mwahed them all! Sad face…_

_I watch how happy she looks with them. I watch them laughing and talking as they leave the school together. I watch them hop in Maya's car and then drive away together. And all I can do is slump against the brick wall wishing I could be me but knowing that I can't. But of course someone needs to put their two cents in, Paige McCullers. What the fuck does she want? I'm so not in the mood!_

"Hey Fields, where's your girlfriend? Oh right she's not your girlfriend she's Noel's. I guess she **was** just being a friend to you. Too bad cuz she's ripe for the fucking! Better luck next time Fields!" she yells as she trots off to who cares where!

_I wanna scream at her that Maya's not like that! She's not! I know she's not! But before I can work up the nerve to do anything, my cell phone rings…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, I'm just calling to remind you about the sleepover tomorrow!"

"Oh right." _Fuck!_

"Sound a little excited why don't cha."

"Sorry Spence, I just got out of practice, it was a long week."

"Well snap out of it! I invited fun Emily not Debbie Downer Emily."

"Ha ha. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Well I'm calling cuz I'm asking everyone to bring something."

"Oh okay, like what?"

"I'm ordering the pizzas and we've got soda here already. Hanna's bringing chips and dips. Maya's…" _She fades out! I don't hear a word she says cuz all I can think about is that I have to see Maya? Shit! This is going to be so awkward! What do I say? What do I do? I don't even talk to her at school anymore! How am I going to talk to her at Spencer's!_ "Emily, are you there?"

"What, yeah, sorry I'm at school and the reception isn't the greatest," I say trying not to use my panicky voice.

"So, Maya's bringing the beer. Can you bring something sweet?"

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

"You know what we like."

"What about Maya? What does she like?" _I thought I knew._

"Pretty much the same. She's pretty easy going." _Yeah I saw that._

"Well okay then. I'll see ya tomorrow night."

"Actually I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight."

"Not really. Why?"

"Because Maya told me she wants to introduce her special friend to me tonight!"

"Oh…"

"Em! Aren't you the least bit curious about Maya's special friend?" _No!_

"I guess but you've known her longer than me."

"Well, anyway just come over later okay?"

"Sure. I'll see ya. Bye."

"Bye."

_Oh fuck nuts! How am I supposed to face Maya to meet her stupid special friend when I've been avoiding her all week! And from the looks of it she's moved on. And really fast too! I screwed up! She was nothing but sweet and nice to me! But I had to let my embarrassment ruin everything! Sad face…_

"Hey Spencer!" I call to her as I let myself in.

"I'll be down in a sec!" she shouts back.

_I help myself to some juice in her fridge and as I'm putting it away she's skipping down the stairs._

"Let me guess, Alex."

"How'd you know? Did my prancing give me away?" _We laugh. _

"So what's the plan?" I ask then take a sip from my glass.

"I thought you could help me set up the barn for tomorrow night?"

_I must've given her a look cuz she's giving me pouty face._

"Please Em?"

"Fine. What do we need to do?"

As we walk over, she fills me in_, _"Well, we just need to do a little tidying up," she unlocks and opens the door.

"Tidying up?" I laugh.

"Oh shutup!" she laughs too, realizing she just sounded like her mom!

"Maybe we should open the windows and let in some air," I suggest.

_After we do that, Spencer walks in with some sheets and blankets._

"I think I'll just put them over here for now," she sets them down on an end table away from the couches, "cuz we're gonna be eating in here."

"Well you better not make a huge mess cuz two people have to sleep there."

"Are you volunteering Em?"

"Why don't we decide tomorrow night? Okay?" _I have to smile cuz I know she's gonna fight whoever for that mattress! Oh god what if Maya and I share the bed or the couches! I don't feel so good._

"Fine. Next on the list is making the bed." _That you're gonna end up sleeping in! _

_Once we do that and make sure there's towels if anyone wants to shower and plates, napkins, glasses, the usual stuff you need, we move the coffee table out of the way so it's more open. Then we take the decorative pillows from the bedroom resting them against the couches in case anyone would rather sit on the floor. And just as we're admiring our handy work, the door forces open scaring the crap out of us!_

"What's up bitches! I'm back!"

"Hanna! Oh my god! I thought you weren't back til tomorrow!" Spencer runs over to give her a hug.

"What, no love Em?" she winks. _ But it's not the same when she does it._

"Welcome back Hanna. You were missed," I hug her.

"Bullshit Emily, you two were busy with your swimming and your Alex!" she laughs!

_But before we can even ask her about her week we hear a car pull into the driveway. But not Spencer's driveway…_

"That must be Maya. Wanna spy?" _Spencer gets all silly and I kinda want to. I think._

"Why do we wanna do that?" Hanna asks excitedly.

"Cuz Maya went out with some friends and one of them is a special friend she wants to introduce."

"I thought you two hung out all summer. How come you don't know who this special friend is already?" Hanna crosses her arms. _That's a really good question!_

"I don't know everything Maya." _That's a really good answer!_

Hanna walks to the window, "Hey they're getting out of the car."

"Let me see," Spencer pushes.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but I wanna see too! Just move over so Em has room."

_I reluctantly walk over cuz part of me is uber curious._

_We peak through one of the barn windows to see if we can see anything. And there she is…Sad face._

_I look away._

"Oh my god! It's Noel! And they're hugging! And it looks like he's kissing her neck!" _I don't need a play by play! _"Emily look!"_ I have to. _

_There she is with her arms around his neck. They're looking into each other's eyes._

"Oh my god you guys! They're gonna kiss!" Hanna points out what doesn't need pointing out. _No! I can't look! _

"Well?" I need to know I just can't see for myself!

"Ha Ha!" They laugh.

"What ha ha?"

"He went to kiss her full on the lips and she mwahed him! She did her mwah thing that she does! Hahaha! And Noel looks none too happy!"

"Really? She mwahed him?" _I'm feeling a little better._

"Yep! I'm so gonna give it to her! Hold on, Noel's leaving and I think that's Derek with him. They must be going to his house since he doesn't live too far from here," Spencer gives a play by play anyway.

"I can't believe she didn't invite him in," Hanna says.

"Well, you know Maya, she likes who she likes and I don't think she likes Noel enough to invite him into her house! Haha! Come on!" Spencer insists.

_I don't want to go but I follow along anyway. Maybe I can feel her out. But just before we clear the bushes at the side of her yard, we hear laughter. She's not alone! _

_We freeze behind the bushes. _

"That must be her special friend she wants us to meet."

"I wanna see what she looks like," Hanna whispers. _I think I already know._

_We peek through the shrubs and there she is the girl from orchestra. _

"She's cute! I'd do her!" Hanna announces.

"Hanna!" Spencer reprimands.

"What? I'd do Maya too but I have a boyfriend."

"Hanna shutup!" I scold her.

"Oh my god you guys! I'm not gonna do anything with either of them but I would if I were gay. But since none of us are, you should know I'm kidding." _But one of us is._

"Well, I'm not hiding. Maya said to come over so let's just go over." _But I don't want to!_

_But we do anyway rounding the bushes to walk up her driveway._

"Hey Maya!" Spencer gives her a heads up that we're there.

"Hey Spence!" she says excitedly then she sees me and Hanna, "Hey you guys." S_he actually sounds fine with me being there._

"You don't mind that they came along too do you?" _I feel sick._

"Of course not. I told you there was someone special I wanted you to meet and I'm glad she gets the chance to meet all of you." _Wait!_ _Did she just eye sex me? Does she forgive me? Are we good again? Emerging happy face!_

_But seriously, what the hell is going on? Who is she already? _

She takes this girl's hand which makes me cringe inside and says, "Spencer, Hanna, Emily, I'd like you to meet…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**I know! That was so mean of me! **

**Guess you'll have to come back to find out who this special friend is!**

**Just a little suspense before the actual sleepover!**

**It'll be worth it I promise!**


	12. Maya's Special Friend

"**The New Girl****"**

**Are you ready to find out who Maya's special friend is?**

**By the way, whoever suggested Shana that was a great idea!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Maya!" Spencer gives her a heads up that we're there.

"Hey Spence!" she says excitedly then she sees me and Hanna, "Hey you guys." S_he actually sounds fine with me being there._

"You don't mind that they came along too do you?" _I feel sick._

"Of course not. I told you there was someone special I wanted you to meet and I'm glad she gets the chance to meet all of you." _Wait!_ _Did she just eye sex me? Does she forgive me? Are we good again? Emerging happy face!_

_But seriously, what the hell is going on? Who is she already? _

She takes this girl's hand which makes me cringe inside and says, "Spencer, Hanna, Emily, I'd like you to meet…"

**Chapter 12: Maya's Special Friend**

**Emily POV**

She takes this girl's hand which makes me cringe inside and says, "Spencer, Hanna, Emily, I'd like you to meet my very best friend in the whole wide world! This is Jasmine!" _Best friend! In the whole wide world! Jasmine!_

"Oh my god, Jasmine, it's so nice to meet you! Maya talked about you and I saw pictures of you but you look so different that I didn't recognize it was you!" Spencer reveals. _I don't know what to say so I just smile dumbly._

"She talked about me?"_ Yeah, she talked about her?!_

"Maya misses you. But just know she's in good hands right here in Rosewood!" _Yes she is! _

"Are you going to school here?" Hanna asks like this is getting more interesting by the second.

"Sadly, no." _Fuck yes! Oh no, I hope I wasn't being too obvious. I can't stop smiling!_

"Why not?" Hanna asks._ Stop asking questions and let her go already!_

"She's a prodigy I guess you could say," Maya beams proudly.

"Maya!"

"Well, it's true. She's attending this swanky school in Japan for gifted violinists," she smiles and you can tell she really cares about her. _I hope she looks at me like that someday._

"I had to see Maya before I fly back and she's been showing me around. She took me to your high school and I met her music teacher. I think Maya is going to be a force to reckon with on the cello." _Mmmm. Hmmmm._

"What Em?" Maya asks catching me deep in thought.

"Oh, um, yeah, Maya's great. I love listening to her play." _Love? Oh shit!_

"Yeah, she's great! I could listen to her all day," Spencer chimes in.

"And you do!" I say surprising myself!

_We all laugh which helps to lighten my mood._

"I'm so glad she has you guys. I was worried about her when I moved and then I find out she moved too. It's never easy starting in a new school."

"Is everything alright over there," Maya asks very concerned.

"Yeah. I didn't mean it to sound like it wasn't. The people are great. I just miss…." _Oh great. Here we go. She misses Maya! I knew it!_

"She misses her boyfriend Jer-e-my!" Maya stresses each syllable. _And I'm like YAY! She has a boyfriend! If I could do a cartwheel I'd do one right now! YAY again! Super ecstatic face!_

"Maya!"

"I'm kidding. He's a really good guy and I know he misses her."

"Did you get to see him before you fly back?" Hanna asks.

"His family is in New York so we're going to take the train to visit and then off to Tokyo from there."

"Tokyo sounds amazing!" Spencer enthuses while I remain quiet.

"It is! You have to go sometime!"

"Well now that we know someone we should! Right Em!" Maya catches me off guard.

"Japan? It would be an amazing journey," I'm caught in Maya's eyes. _I can feel her understanding, warming me, wanting to help me through my own personal one._

"Well we better go. She needs to leave soon and we won't see each other for a long time."

"It was nice meeting all of you," Jasmine says sweetly.

"It was nice to meet you as well," Spencer politely responds as do Hanna and I.

"Oh and have a great time on your sleep over tomorrow! Whoever sleeps with Maya get ready for some cuddling!" _She cuddles with Jasmine too!_

"Don't worry. We already know. Maya's a cuddle monster!" Spencer yells back as we walk down Maya's driveway laughing. _Well at least Hanna and Spencer are. I'm starting to feel worried but why? Jasmine has a boyfriend. _

"Em is everything okay?" Hanna sees me thinking.

"Yeah why?"

"You look deep in thought that's all," she says.

"Just tired I guess."

"Well Jasmine seems like a really nice girl," Spencer offers her impression.

"She does. I'm glad they're friends and have each other especially where their music is concerned," I say attempting to convince myself that they could only be just friends.

"I think that's great that they've remained friends even with the distance between them. Maya says she plays violin better than she plays the cello," Spencer tells us.

"I'm not sure if that's even possible," I throw in.

"I know right!" Spencer agrees.

"I haven't heard Maya play. I feel so left out!" Hanna gives pouty face.

"I'm sure you'll hear her at school," I say.

"Alrighty then girls that's it for me, I'll see you both tomorrow. Don't be late. Last one there gets last pick," Spencer smirks.

"Last pick for what?" Hanna asks confused.

"For who gets to sleep with whom!" Spencer smiles and closes the door behind her.

"Well then Em, you better get here early if you wanna sleep with Maya." _Huh? What!_

"Hanna!"

"I'm kidding! I'll see ya tomorrow!"

_Off she goes leaving me alone in Spencer's driveway. Leaving me alone to contemplate what the hell is going on with me! I can't believe I'm jealous of a best friend. She's just a friend. She has a boyfriend. She and Maya are just friends. But can Maya and I be friends again? Can we be best friends? Can we be girlfriends? I look over at her house. I can see the two of them through the window laughing on the couch together. And I wonder, can we ever be like that or did I totally fuck it up…_

**The next day…**

Well, it's time for the sleep over. I say goodbye to my mom and she tells me to have fun. But as I'm about to get in my car my phone beeps. It's Hanna, she needs a ride. So I pick her up and the first thing she says is, "It's still on ya know."

"What's still on?"

"If I walk into Spencer's house first, I get first dibs on who I'm sleeping with and I think I'm gonna pick Maya!" _Wait! What! No fucking way! I thought she was kidding!_

"And why Maya?"

"Cuz I haven't really gotten the chance to know her yet." _You don't have to sleep with her to get to know her._

"Fine. But you have to wait until I turn the car off, it's only fair."

"Okay okay."

I pull into Spencer's driveway and park. On the count of three we book out of the car! It's a close race until I hear my name, "Emily!"

_I stop. Fuck! I stop! Hanna wins! Hanna gets to sleep with Maya! What the fuck! Does the world hate me that much!_

"Hey, what's the big hurry?" Maya asks. _And what do I say? We're racing to see who gets to sleep with you!_

"Oh just something Spencer said about the sleeping arrangements and Hanna's being a big dork about it."

"And you?"

"I'm just playing along."

"Hmmm. Well then let's see about those sleeping arrangements," she says letting me walk ahead of her into the house.

_I peak slightly over my shoulder and I can see her eye sexing me. And I get butterflies in my stomach or more like bats! She must've forgiven me for sending her away! She forgives me! Does she? She has to!_

"Well Hanna, it looks like you win."

"Yep I do."

"So you choose Maya?"

"I was going to but then Spencer reminded me about the cuddling thing and I don't like to be touched when I'm sleeping. Caleb has a couple of bruised ribs to prove it!" she laughs.

"Don't worry Maya, I'll sleep with you," Spencer says not wanting her friend to feel bad.

"Maya, I haven't seen Spencer all summer, do you mind sleeping with Emily?"

_My mouth falls slightly open. And my eyes bug slightly out of my head._

"No, not at all. We have some catching up to do ourselves," she eyebrow arches me. _Oh no! She wants to talk about what happened! I don't know if I even know what to say!_

"Okay, okay, now that that's out of the way let's get settled in the barn," Spencer suggests.

"Sounds good to me. It's gonna be a chilly evening, should we collect some firewood?" I ask.

"Nope, fireplace is all stocked up. My dad made sure of it this morning. Just bring your bags and your food and…" her voice quiets, "…the beer."

**Later in the evening…**

_We're having a great time talking about our summers eating pizza and junk and drinking soda. But then leave it to Hanna to suggest a drinking game handing us each a bottle of beer._

"Let's play 'Have You Ever'." _Noooo! I hate that game! I haven't done anything…ever!_

"Hanna, you're so going to get sloshed!" Spencer laughs.

"I know! Let's play!"

"Okay, I have a question," Spencer starts, "Have you ever been kissed?"

"Oh come on Spencer that was so lame!" Hanna sounds impatient.

"Everybody drink!" Spencer laughs.

_I can do that. I kissed St. Bernard Ben! Ewww!_

_I can tell Maya knows what I'm thinking cuz she's laughing too! _

"My turn after your lameness Spence," Hanna takes control, "Have you ever smoked pot?"

_I don't drink but Hanna does and so does Spencer, shocking! But most importantly Maya does too!_

"So Maya, you smoke?" Hanna asks rather bluntly.

"I have but I don't make a habit of it," she winks. _At me!_

"And what do you make a habit of?" Hanna digs.

"I thought I was making a habit of something but now I'm not so sure," she looks at me the whole time her words leave her mouth. _Yes, Maya, make me your habit once again!_

"I'll pry later when I'm more tipsy or is it tipsier?" Hanna wonders.

"It's tipsier," Spencer confirms.

"Your turn Maya," Hanna practically cuts Spencer off.

"Have you ever regretted not getting to know someone because of what others might think?"

_Everyone drinks except Maya. I watch her as she watches me. _

"Seriously Maya, there's no one?"

"Nope. I never have regrets. A life with regrets can be very lonely."

I clear my throat, "My turn, have you ever been over kissed by someone or have you over kissed them?"

_We all drink and we all start laughing telling our stories. Maya tells hers but she leaves out the name, my name! But then she says something so incredibly sweet…_

"If she would've stopped worrying about being her true self we probably would've still been making out!"

"She?" Hanna needs to make sure she heard right.

"Yes, she. **She** was an amazing kisser. I'd definitely kiss her again."

"Damn Maya, maybe I **do** want to sleep with you!" Hanna laughs.

"Too late! You're stuck with me!" Spencer nudges her making Hanna spill over the top of her third or fourth beer!

"Spencer!"

"Oh just wash it off! It's super late anyway. Let's all get in our jammies."

"Jammies, really Spencer," I poke fun at her.

"Yeah, jammies," she makes a face and goes in the bedroom to change while Hanna retreats to the bathroom to debeer herself.

"I think jammies is cute!" Maya says with her super sweet voice.

_She catches me looking around for somewhere to change. _

"Em, we've done this already. I promise I won't look."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a nerd."

"Maybe so but I like nerds," she winks.

_I'm blushing hard as I quickly get out of my clothes and into my_ _**jammies**__, the usual, shorts and a t-shirt, and this time I leave on my bra!_

"Sounds like Hanna decided to take a shower," Maya small talks me I think in an attempt to relax me.

"I was just thinking that I wanted to brush my teeth. I guess I'll do it in the kitchen sink. Or is that too gross."

"Oh please, it's a sink. I'll join you if you don't mind."

"Umm, yeah, sure."

_We brush our teeth in silence except for the spitting. Oh my fuck! Even her spitting is sexy! Her toothbrush can go back quite far too! Damn! No gag reflex! I guess mine goes back pretty far too._

_Oh shit! A little too far, and I start choking! _

"Em, are you okay?" she asks after she spits out her toothpaste.

_I spit and choke and spit and choke…_

_She puts her hand on my back patting it gently. She's so good to me after how I treated her. I would be stupid to let this girl go…_

"Hey, is everything okay in here?" Spencer walks into the room.

"Yeah, Em just choked on her toothpaste. She's fine."

With hoarseness in my voice I say, "I'm okay. I was trying to hurry so we weren't spitting on top of each other."_ I just realized what I said when Maya cocks an eyebrow with a side smile._

"It's really late guys so Hanna and I are going to bed when she's done in the bathroom."

"That's fine we're kind of tired too. It was a fun night Spence. Thanks for including me."

"How could I not?! I adore you Maya and I think Hanna and Em do too."_ You have no idea Spencer!_

"Well Maya I'm glad you helped me get that fire started. Are you two going to be warm enough?"

"I think so," I speak before Maya has a chance to.

"Oh! I know! You guys can put the blankets and sheets in front of the fireplace. Here, let me help."

_Spencer takes the blankets and lays them down just like she suggested. Then she lays the sheets over it and tosses the pillows over them._

"There! Now I know Maya will sleep better cuz she'll have a cuddle buddy."

"Spencer, you're ridiculous."

"Good night cuddle buddies!"

"Good night jammies!"

_I grab a pillow from the couch and toss it at her and she actually catches it!_

"Good one Em but u need to work on your pillow tossing!"

_She throws it to Maya who places it on top of the other ones._

"Good night Spence."

"Good night Maya."

We hear Hanna come out of the shower, "Good night you two!"

"Good night Hanna!" we yell in unison.

"Well, now that all the good nights are out of the way and the teeth brushed…"

"I need to pee. I'll be right back." _I really do need to pee!_

"I better go when you're done so I don't have to get up in the middle of the night." _So you won't disrupt our cuddling!_

_When I'm done I sit on the couch and when she's done she joins me. _

"Not ready for bed yet?"

"Are you?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Maya, I'm so sorry. I was so awful to you and you've been nothing but…amazing…"

"Em, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about wanting to kiss me. You surprised me and I reacted. But it didn't mean I didn't want to keep trying." _I smile so hard I have to look down to try to unsmile._

"I was so brutally mean to you."

"You were embarrassed weren't you?"

"I was humiliated. And then you followed me and I felt even worse because you were being so kind to me. I thought, I thought you were patronizing me."

She takes my hand and I dip my head to hide my smile, "No. I would never do that Em. Never. That's the last thing you need. Look, I'm not going to reveal your secret but it's going to be hard to keep it."

"Why?"

"Because hiding who you really are will take its toll on you."

"You don't know that."

"Em, think about the people in your life who are inconsistent, where you're never really sure what side of their personality you're going to get when you sit down to dinner, or never know how they're going to react when you share certain things. That lack of consistency can be chaotic and unsettling. You feel it don't you?"

I take my hand away, "Yes, of course I do. And I know you're right but I'm not ready. I know I'm being inconsistent inside but home is so easy. It's not chaotic or unsettling at all."

"Home isn't but you are."

"Maya…"

"Emily, not being who you really are is conflicting and it's causing that inconsistency. But if you can be who you are all the time then you will always be you. That consistency will make acceptance and healing possible for everyone. Be who you were meant to be, recover your true self, renew your true self, recharge your true self and accomplish anything. Don't let society or your feelings of inadequacy drown you or overwhelm you. Don't be distracted by what you think other people want you to be. Take what you really want from life. Be Emily Fields."

_Maya's right. I will renew me quietly. And when I'm ready I will renew me openly._

"I will be Emily Fields, the real Emily Fields with you Maya. Can that be enough for now?"

_She gets up and walks behind the couch standing at the end of our makeshift bed in her pajama bottoms and tank top watching the fire dance wildly. I know I need to do something so I get up too. I walk over to her. I stand there blocking the fire from her view. She stands there letting me. I move closer. She moves closer and says…_

"From the first time I glided my arm around your waist I couldn't resist studying the outline of your hips." _I feel weak._

"I know you're not ready, and that's okay," she slips my hair behind my ears whilst not taking her eyes off me. "But there's something else I know."

"What's that?" I gulp.

She lifts herself onto her toes and says tickling my earlobe, "I know for a fact, how perfectly they would fit into mine…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Sleep Over Part II

"**The New Girl****"**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"From the first time I glided my arm around your waist I couldn't resist studying the outline of your hips." _I feel weak._

"I know you're not ready, and that's okay," she slips my hair behind my ears whilst not taking her eyes off me. "But there's something else I know."

"What's that?" I gulp.

She lifts herself onto her toes and says tickling my earlobe, "I know for a fact, how perfectly they would fit into mine…"

**Chapter 13: Sleep Over Part II**

**Emily POV**

_I want to wrap my arms around her! I want to caress her body! I want to kiss her full sexy lips! I want to but I don't. Instead stupidity rears its ugly head…_

"So you and Jasmine are just friends?" _Why did I do that! Shake my head face!_

_She falls back on her heels cocking her head to the side looking at me like I just missed the perfect opportunity to fit my hips into hers. I know! I lose my mind when I'm near her!_

"Emily, we're best friends that's all," she sizes me up and down with those long dark lashes.

"You and she never kissed?" _I can't believe I just asked her that question!_

"I didn't say that," she smiles a crooked smile and slips under the sheets of our makeshift bed in front of the fireplace.

My eyes practically fall out of my head, "So you **did** kiss but you didn't date?" _Why do I have to be so nosy!_

"Emily, come here," she pats the floor next to her with one hand as she lies on her side resting on the elbow of her other arm.

_I slip under the sheets facing her, a mirror image._

"Does that bother you that we kissed?" _Yes!_

"It shouldn't," I look down at the circles I'm tracing over the sheet between us, "I mean, I didn't know you then but I know you now and I…"

"You what?"

I look up at her to see her lips slightly parted and her head tilted and fuck me when I say, "Maya, was she a good kisser?"

"Emily, why do you insist on torturing yourself? Do you **really** wanna know?"

_No!_ "Yes."

"We wanted to practice so when we started dating we would be good at it. Well, it didn't quite go as planned." _It didn't!_

"Why not?" I look up again suddenly liking the direction this story is going.

"When we started kissing, we couldn't stop laughing! It just didn't," she places her hand over her chest, "feel right even though it was just for practice. We couldn't do it!" she giggles thinking back to that moment. _Yay! It didn't feel right!_

"You couldn't?" I perk up.

"No, Em and I'm glad we didn't because we're the best of best friends. I wouldn't change a thing." _Me either! Snoopy dance!_

"Are we…friends?" I ask shyly.

"Oh Em, of course we are!" She cups my chin lifting my smiling face.

"But you kissed me."

"And I plan on kissing you again but only if you want me to." _Wait! What!_

_She inches herself closer to me, her eyes have captured mine and no matter how hard I try I can't break free from her gaze._

"Em, I know you're not ready. I'm not either. I'm not going to push the sex envelop with you. I like kissing you, just kissing you…for now. But you really need to relax. This isn't a race and I don't want it to be one," her face and everything attached to it closes the gap even more. _Gulp._

"But Maya, I was so awful to you. Why would you even want to give me a second chance?"

"Because I like you. And I'd like to like more of you." _Closer she scoots. Nervous swallow._

"What if I try too hard again?" I try looking at anything but her.

"You won't." _Scoots closer._

"How do you know?"

"Em, let me set the pace. Let me lead you. Let me guide you. And if I pull away, it's not because I don't want to kiss you it's because I need to breathe," she smiles with her lips curved to one side.

_I can't speak. I can't move. I can't do anything. _

"Lie back." _I do._

_My heart is pounding! My breathing is labored! My mouth is paralyzed!_

_She rests half of her body against me so she can be on top so to speak. She scoots her body up towards my head so our mouths are level with each other's._

"I'm going to kiss you now Em." _Swallow hard._ "Close your eyes." _Done._ "Breathe through your nose." _Done._ "Just go with it." _Huh?_

_But before I have any time to think, her lips brush against mine. _

"That's it, just relax," she says probably not trying to sound seductive but who are we kidding!

_Just like our first kiss in the rain, her bottom lip fits snuggly between both of my lips. It's like the sparkle from the stars is flowing through my body. The sheet no longer between us, our shirts partly lifted when we got under them, her bare skin brushes against mine until she finds a comfortable position and our bareness fuses together. Her hand slips to my waist tickling my exposed side. I give up. I'm not sure where to touch her so I just lie there letting her kiss me tenderly until…._

Her lips keep moving against mine but her hand takes my hand placing it at the small of her back. She kisses my cheek and whispers, "Hold me."

_I smile as she kisses back to my lips making a memory in my mind that will last forever. This isn't my first kiss in my life. It isn't even my first kiss with Maya. But it is the first kiss that matters. It's a kiss that will define us. It's a kiss with someone I know matters to me and I know it's a kiss with someone that matters to her. _

But then something happens. I have to ask her this question, so I reluctantly pull away from those soft lips of hers, "Maya?"

She opens her eyes, "Em, are we done already?" She smiles. _No, never!_

"I hope not, but can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

_The way she looks at me I could fall in love with her over and over and over again!_

"I know I wasn't your first kiss and I know you weren't mine. But yours was the best first kiss I've ever had in my life."

"Aww, you're adorable," she kisses the tip of my nose. "I have to admit, Emily Fields, that kiss in the rain is by far the best first kiss I've ever had in my life too." _It is!_

_I take a breath with a smile I can't seem to wipe from my face._

"So, do you think I can be kissing you again Em?"

_I don't need to say anything. She can see my answer reflected in my eyes._

_She licks her lips slightly before pressing them against mine. I can feel the softness of her lips and then the softness of her tongue trying to explore more of me. It's like she cast a spell, dizzying me into this magical world of Maya…_

I make this huge sigh and she pulls away, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yes, sorry, but you do that to me," I bite my lower lip.

"Make you sigh?"

"Maya, I want you to kiss me all night," I look away, "if you want to."

She places the palm of her hand lightly against my face encouraging me to look at her, "I can do that. Just tell me when to stop."

"I'm not sure I ever want you to stop."

She smiles with a cocked eyebrow, "Good to know."

_She adjusts her position so her shorts covered pussy is full on against my leg and I love it! I love every bit of! I put my hand on her leg keeping her there. Her smile widens. I know she wants to rub against me but instead she takes my hand putting it at her waist so she can adjust herself again. Disappointment fills my face when I no longer feel her pussy against me…_

"In time Em, in time. It's just kisses for now," she purrs. _I love you…_

**Narrator POV**

"It's awfully quiet in there. Do you think they're asleep already?" Hanna asks Spencer.

"I have no idea. Why don't you go check," Spencer suggests kiddingly.

_Hanna flips the sheet off of her ready to actually go check!_

"Whoa there! Hanna, I was kidding. Leave them alone. Maya said they needed to talk. Let them talk. Quietly. Okay?" Spencer rolls back over onto her side.

"You're no fun," she gets under the covers.

"Emily's been through a lot and she probably likes being able to talk to someone who doesn't know her like we do," Spencer tries to keep Hanna from barging in on them.

"What do you mean, 'she's been through a lot'?" Hanna asks fearing she missed quite a bit while she was away.

"She broke up with Ben just before summer started. She was in Texas with her parents for weeks without a break. She did some kind of boot camp fitness thing probably because she doesn't want to end up with someone like Ben and Maya's the perfect person to talk to about that stuff," Spencer attempts to explain.

"Why?" Hanna asks clearly not understanding.

Spencer turns back around on her side to face Hanna, "Because Maya doesn't care what people think. She just does what she does and Emily needs someone like that to keep her from burying herself under a rock for the rest of senior year."

"I guess," Hanna doesn't sound convinced.

"Well, look at it this way, you have Caleb, I have Alex, Maya has whoever is sniffing around her like Noel and Emily has, well, no one, but Maya doesn't make her feel that way."

"And we do?" Hanna is surprised by Spencer's comment.

"I didn't mean it like that. We don't mean to make her feel like a third wheel but I think we do."

"Oh, the seventh wheel syndrome," Hanna thinks she gets it.

"It's the third wheel no matter how many people are involved Hanna."

"So you think because Maya is unattached but able to go out with whomever she chooses makes her someone Emily can talk to?" She says out loud in an effort to fully understand what Spencer is talking about.

"It's more than that. It's that Maya won't make her feel like she needs to get a boyfriend. Not that we do but I just get the feeling that she gets that from us. Maya will just be there for her."

"Be there for her, like ready to pounce!" Hanna jokes and is pretty proud of her joke too!

"Ha ha. No Hanna, Maya wouldn't do that. And Emily likes guys so it's a non-issue," Spencer is about to roll onto her other side when…

"Are you sure?"

"What makes you ask that?" Spencer rolls back to face her and rolls her eyes at the same time.

"Just between you and me if I wasn't dating Caleb I'd be making out with Maya every chance I got!"

"Hanna!" Spencer opens her mouth wide covering it with her hand. She can't believe Hanna just said that!

"It's true! She's hot! If I could be gay for a day I would so be gay with Maya!" She says matter of fact.

"Shh, she's not gay Hanna. She's indifferent. She's attracted to people not gender. She's a, she's a…pansexual."

"A pan-what-sicle?"

"A pansexual. She likes who she likes regardless of gender," Spencer sighs with her explanation.

"So is Emily safe in there alone with her?"

"Of course! I didn't say she was attracted to Emily. I said maybe she can help Emily put herself out there without worrying about what other people think. I mean, she did that boot camp thing because she thought she wasn't pretty enough and we all know she's beautiful."

"She is. I just hope she finds a guy who sees her inner beauty as well."

"Exactly."

"Pansexual…," Hanna whispers to herself.

"What?" Spencer hears mumbling.

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud," Hanna turns on her side away from Spencer thinking about what she just said…

**Emily POV**

_We stop kissing to breathe. We're looking at each other smiling._

"Well, Em, it looks like you're finally relaxing."

I giggle, "Yeah, I didn't jump you this time."

"Oh there'll be a time for that, just not right now," she raises a sculpted brow.

"Maya…"

"What? Em, kissing is where you and I are at this moment. But, as time goes by, I'm sure there'll be plenty of opportunities for you to throw yourself at me!" She falls on her back laughing!

"Maya! Are you sure kissing only is where you and I are at," as I pounce on top of her and things turn serious.

"Em, slow down. We're in no rush." _I slide off her feeling stupid again._

"Sorry, I won't do it again," I turn my back to her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Now turn around and look at me."

_I do because I would do anything she asked me too._

"Em, when I first met you," she starts while caressing my arm gently up and down. The electrical impulses flow through my body like with no one else before her. "I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"You couldn't?"

"Baby, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life." _Baby? Did she just call me baby? I'm her baby! Yay!_

I'm blushing like crazy right now, "I have to say when I saw you I too, was stunned by your beauty." _Did I really just say that!_

"But my back was to you."

"Yeah it was!" I start giggling. _I can't believe I'm being so open! I love it! I love you…_

"Emily! A lighter side of you! I like!" _She likes!_

_She laughs against my neck. She breathes against my neck. She kisses against my neck. I'm so hers!_

_Her lips move against my skin to just under my earlobe. I can feel her nibble ever so lightly and it's making me crazy for her even more than I already am!_

"Baby, it's time to get some sleep. I don't wanna be all dark circles under my eyes at the pool tomorrow or should I say later today."

"I don't mind dark circles." _Did I really just say that! Go Em!_

_Her body vibrates against me with her giggling. _

"You're too cute Em. Good night."

"Maya, yeah baby?" _She said it again!_ _Ahhhh!_

"Can we kiss just a little while longer?" _Please, please, please, please, please!_

"Yeah baby, just a little while longer." _Baby…_

**Hanna POV**

_I decide I need to pee so I quietly get out of bed as not to disturb Spencer. When I open the bedroom door, I hear giggling. I have to snoop. I can't not know what's going on in there! _

_I sneak down the hallway and peak around the corner. The fire is still ablaze and there they are lying down in front of it. Emily is on her back and Maya is snuggled up into her shoulder. I take a half step closer. Maya's arm is wrapped around Emily's waist and Emily has both of her arms wrapped around Maya. Emily looks like she's smiling widely. Then Maya pops her head up. I freeze. My heart is beating so loud I'm like shut the hell up! And then she kisses the side of Emily's mouth and says, "Mwah." It's a lingering "Mwah." She cuddles real close to Emily and Emily tightens her hold of Maya. _

_Then…_

_Maya glances up and Emily kisses her on the lips! What the pansexual!_

"Good night Maya…"

"Good night Emily…"

_Good night Hanna!_

_Hmmm…._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**No, Hanna is not gay! She's just Hanna being Hanna! ;)**

**Yes, Emily is gay. She is not pansexual. **

**Maya is pansexual, for now.**


End file.
